Gravity Falls: Big Brother
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Twelve gravity falls characters go into the big brother house, hosted by the legend : Mabel Pines! Prepare for secret tasks and back stabbing nominations! T just incase.
1. House mates

Ok so here's a list of the house mates before I start things off:

1. Dipper

2. Stan

3. Soos

4. Wendy

5. Gideon

6. Candy

7. Grenda

8. Pacifica

9. Robbie

10. Old man McGucket

11. Lazy Susan

12. Toby Determined

It will be hosted by none other than Mabel Pines!

Sponsored by Chipackers, the chip flavoured crackers.

Please leave ant idea's for "secret tasks" in your reviews thanks :)


	2. Launch Night

It was 9 o'clock at night, and the very special, one off gravity falls edition of big brother was about to launch. Mabel was about to step forward infront of the crowd, all desperet to see how this would turn out. She then took a deep breathe and ran on to the stage with biggest smile she could manage.

"Hey-ho!" Mabel greeted the screaming fans. Looking around she saw loads of fans, holding homemadee banners, the ones that particulary stood out were; one held by a tall girl with brown curly hair and a t-shirt saying smurf, the banner read "Smurphy's on TV" another held by a short girl with light brown hair, a purple hoodie and jeans and freckles read "Danni6823 loves Gideon" one held by a short ugly boy with black hair and a rude picture on his shirt read "I'm on TV swag! -MJ" and another held by two teens, one a short girl with dark hair and freckles and her "friend" a boy with blonde hair, both wearing t-shirts saying Am-ex on them, their banner read "Dipper and Wendy 4ever!".

Mabel then smiled "You all excited?" She shouted. The crowd then roared with enthusiasm. "Great! Lets see our first house mate!"

Two doors the slid open and out stepred none other than Mabel's twin brother, Dipper Pines.

"Err..sup'!" He said nervously. Mabel only just talked him into going on the show, but he was very nervous.

"So Dipper, why are you participating on the show?" Mabel asked.

"Because, sister, you black mailed me!"

"Yeah, do you think you have what it takes to win?"

"No." He replied "Can I go in now? Its freezing out here."

"Ok, sure. Best of luck, its anarchy in there." She replied sending off her brother.

Dipper then ran into the house and looked around. It was a cool looking place, expensive rugs, comfortable looking furniture. Dipper went to look at the other rooms, he could see but not enter the garden, complete with a giant pool and open roof top. He tried to enter the bedroom but found that was locked too.

"Figures." Dipper muttered.

"Well, while Dipper looks around the house," Mabel said to the audience and cameras "Lets meet our next contestant."

Once again the doors opened, this time revealing Mabel's Great-uncle.

"Hi, I'm Stan, Stan Pines!" He shouted.

The crowd all started whooping, as Stan went to greet his great-niece.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan."

"How's it hangin'"

"Good good,so, any particular reason why your coming on the show?"

"Well kid, not only is it free advertisment," Stan started "But i could actually **win** money!"

"Thats great, Stan, thats truly great. Well best of luck." Mabel said.

"You too you little monster." He said, as he walked into the house.

"Well that makes two, lets meet number three..." Mabel said.

"'Sup hambone!" Soos shouted, as he ran onto the stage.

"Soos!" Mabel shouted to her awesome friend. "You excited?!"

"You bet I am." Soos answered.

"You ready to go in?" Soos nodded. "Well go right in and best of luck."

"Whoo!" Soos shouted as the crowd when crazy.

As he entered the house he was greated by Stan and Dipper.

"Hey dudes!"

"Hi Soos." Dipper replied, while stan was trying to work out in his head how much the funiture could sell for.

"This is gonna be awesome." Soos said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Seems like the guys are all having a blast in the house, but I think we might need a girl in there." Mabel said, then added just for the crowds amusement "Dipper will like this housemate!"

Wendy then ran on to the stage.

"Wendy!"

"Mabel!"

They both high five. Wendy then looks around and is curious to why everyone seems to be shipping her and Dipper, but she just ignores it.

"Wendy! So, why did you want to come on the show?"

"Eh, looked pretty cool, i've been a fan since I was a little kid so seemed... uh sweet?"

"I does, Wendy, It does."

The crowd then start laughing. It wasn't that funny wendy thought.

"Ok, you ready to go in."

"I was born ready." Wendy shouts. The crowd then all start screaming. Wendy could have a good chance at this Mabel thought. Wendy entered the house and when Dipper saw her he stopped dead.

"Wennnn- dy, you- your hire- here?" Dipper stuttered.

"Yep." She replied flicking her long ginger hair.

Dipper was kind of glad Mabel had talked him in to doing this but still nervous incase he might look like some nutcase or weirdo or jerk infront of Wendy.

"Awww, isn't that cute guys?" Mabel adressed the crowd. "So lets se who's in next." But then gagged as she remembered who the next contestant was.

As Gideon step onto the stage, half the crowd were cheering but half were booing, he then pulled his signature cute pose and won them all over. Gideon then ran over to the host.

"Why, howdy Mabel!" He said with a massive smile then whinked.

"Ewww. Just go in the house." Mabel replied.

Gideon's smile then fadded as he walked sadly in to the house. As Gideon entered the house, you could here Stan shout "Oh great, not you!"

"Hmm, ok should we let our next housemate in?"

Candy then ran on to the stage. Her Mabel joked around as she then entered the same sort of thing happened with the other house mates; Grenda, Lazy Susan, Toby Determined and Old man McGucket, though Mabel found herself not joking around with Pacifica or Robbie, who were both big jerks.

Once all twelve housemates were in, there was alot of chatter amongst them, then Mabel's voice echoed around the house. "Can Pacifica please come to the diary room."

Pacifica then made her way to the diary room, smug that she was the first housemate in it. She sat down and waited to be set some sort of task, but instead she got,

"Pacifica, you have been randomly chosen to select three housemates up for eviction. Please state three names and give a reason why, these three housemates will then be put up to a public vote and one of them will leave the big brother house, forever." Mabel said. All the other housemates had gathered in the lounge room and were watching, Pacifica on the "TV".

"Well, my first person will be, Mabel's dorky, annoying brother."

"The names Dipper, Pathetica!" Dipper shouted at the TV even though he knew she couldn't hear.

"Please give the name of the second house mate up for eviction."

"That Susan lady, her eye freaks me out." Pacifica laughed.

"And your third?"

"Hmmmm." Pacifica thought "Grenda, because she sounds, ha ha, and looks like a fat old man." Pacifica said then laughed manically.

"I wanna punch her face in and make it bleed!" Grenda shouted in her usaul deep, masculine voice.

Pacifica then came out the diary room and said in a sarcastic tone "Please don't take it personally, I had to."

"You are live on Big Brother, please do not swear!" Mabel remined the house, especially Dipper, by the look on his face.

The night progressed, but the conversations were all quite akward.

Mabel then anouced "The bedroom is know open!"

All twelve of the housemates ran to the bedroom.

"Whoo-ee! I'm gonna sleep in a bed!"

But all the other housemates realised something was wrong. There were twelve housemates, but only six beds. There was then a stampede as everyone tried to secure a bed. Soos got the first bed, Wendy got the second, Candy and Grenda got the third and fourth, Susan got the fifth, while Stan and Lil' Gideon both fought over the last.

"MINE!"

"No, Its mine, Mine!"

While they both continued to fight, Pacifica just made her way over and sat on the last bed.

"No!" Stan and Gideon shouted.

**So, Dipper, Lazy Susan and Grenda are up for eviction, so please vote in your reviews who you want to stay. For those of you who didnt know what a secret task is, its like a wind-up or prank the housemates have to do for their shopping money or for letters home, so please if you have any ideas please put them in your review. Also sorry if this chapter was too long or boring, will update soon.**


	3. Day one

Day one, 8:35 am

most of the housemates are still sleeping, tired from the late night lastnight, but Dipper, Grenda, Candy and Soos are in the loungue, talking about Pacifica.

"That girl is out of order, I mean, yeah, she had to put three people up and im not angry because its me up there but she just makes horrible comments, all the time." Dipper said.

"Pathetica Northwannabe." Grenda muttered.

"She thinks she's so much better than everyone else." Candy whined.

"Are allowed to be talking about this?" Soos asked.

"I think its ok, were just not supposed to talk about nominations." Dipper said.

"Well," Candy said "everyone ignores that rule anyway."

"True."

"Ok, then." Dipper said with a naughty grin on his face "Who are you guys gonna nominate?"

"Pacifica!" Candy and Grenda both say in unision.

"I'm not comfortable having this conversation." Soos said walking away.

"And your second?" Dipper said, totally ignoring the fact Soos had left. Candy and Grenda both thought.

"I'm not sure. Who are you going to nominate?" Candy asked.

"Pacifica and Gideon." Dipper said without any time for thought.

"How come?"

"Pacifica needs to be put in her place and Gideon's a psychopathic maniac!"

"But he's cute." Grenda argued.

"Not really."

"He is." Candy agreed. And her and Grenda continued to giggle while Dipper went into the bedroom.

"Hey Soos! Can I sleep in your bed for a sec?"

"Yeah sure."

Dipper got into what he belived was Soos's bed but then when he rolled over realised he accidently got into Wendy's.

"Aah!" said Dipper let out a little scream. Luckily it didnt wake Wendy up but someone else.

"Dipper Pines! What the heck are yal doin'?!" Gideon shouted.

"Nothing!" Said Dipper, jumping out of the bed then running out of the bedroorm "Nothing that conserns you!"

"Freak." Gideon muttered, rolling over on the floor and going back to sleep.

10:26 am

All but two of the housemates were awake. Grunkle Stan and Wendy were both still asleep. Soos, Dipper, Grenda and Candy were still in the loungue, Gideon was in the kitchen, demanding people to cook for him, and Pacifica was in the bathroom, aplying massive ammounts of makeup on.

"Can all housemates report to the loungue for an annoucement!" the big brother voice shouted through the house.

All housemates made their way to the loungue, even Wendy and Stan.

"At 8:38 am today four housemates broke the big brother rules. Dipper, Candy, Grenda and Soos spoke about nominations!"

All the other housemates stared at them. "Thats not all Dipper was doing this morning." Gideon whispered to himself.

"As a result of this, there will be no hot water in the house for four days."

"What!" The housemates all start shouting.

"What if we need to shower?" Robbie asked.

"You will have to have a cold one." they answered "Also as we feel their conversation was particularily conspired against one housemate, Pacifica will have immunity over nominations. She can still nominate, but no one can nominate her. This is the end of the announcement."

"Thats not fair!" Dipper shouted.

"Talking about me behind me back aint fair either." Pacifica argued.

"We weren't really." Candy said.

"Well you obviously were!" Robbie said.

"Look guys," Wendy said "What is arguing actually gonna do? Nothing, OK, so stop."

"Just looking around, how come theres all the mystery shack employees and no one from the tent of telepathy?" Gideon asked.

"How is that relevant atall?!" Dipper shouted.

"Well your stupid lil' bussness is all gonna gang up on me!" Gideon shrieked.

"Yeah because no one likes you." Stan replied.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Gideon shouted as he ran out of the loungue and in to the diary room.

"Hello Gideon."

"Hello Big Brother."

"Gideon, why have you come to the diary room?"

"Stupid Pines family annoying me."

"All the Pines family?"

"Well all thats here." Gideon answers "God, I hate them!"

1:44 pm, the loungue

"When do you think the garden's going to open?" Lazy Susan asked.

"Like, who cares? If theres no hot water the pool will be freezing, we can thank Mabel's brother and those other freaks for that!" Pacifica answered.

"Dipper's always ruining every good thing!" Gideon added.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here for peeps sake!" Dipper shouts.

Pacifica just rolls her eyes and ignores him.

1:47pm, the bedroom

Wendy is asleep on her bed while Stan was arranging his stuff on the floor and got Soos to help him.

"Could Stan please come to the diary room." The big brother voice announced.

"Hmm, ok then. Soos, keep sorting my stuff and if you put anything in the wrong place i'll nominate you!" Stan joked.

He made his way in to the diary room and sat down. "This is an expensive looking chair."

"Yes it is, Stan, you have been set a secret task to win back the hot water."

"I have? How come I didn't know?"

"Your task is to become the most annoying housemate. For the rest of the day and tomorrow you must be as annoying as you can. Tomorrow the housemates will vote for who they think is the most annoying, after the first live eviction. If all remaining housemates vote for you, you will have succeded and won back hot water, if you fail the days without hot water will be extended y two more days."

"Mm-hm, OK then."

"And Stan this is a secret task, which means you can not tell any other housemates about this."

"Fine."

Stan then leaves the diary room, eager to be annoying. But it might not be that easy as there were quite alot of other annoying housemates. Stan decided not only will he have to be annoying but also a big jerk. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Pacifica and Lazy Susan both putting on make-up, he immeditley went up to them and jogged both their arms. Pacifica's masscara went everywhere, so it looked like she got into a fit with an angry cat and Lazy Susan's eye shadow looked like a black eye instead. They both angrily glared at Stan as he ran off. He ran in to the kitchen and saw Gideon eating. Stan thought it might be funny to shove the plate of food in Gideon's face, but then notice the knife in his hand and changed his mind.

5:53 pm

Stan has been keeping up the annoying housemate routine, and so far no one has realised it's a secret task. But alot of the housemates are annoyed with him, including Wendy, who woke up to Stan throwing cold water over her. Stan noticed some hair gel that belonged to Robbie and figured it may be funny to put mayonaise in it.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon and the first housemate will be evicted. I will remind, it could be either Dipper, Grenda or Lazy Susan so please vote in your reviews who you want to **_**stay**_**. Also there will be nominations to look forward to. One more thing, put in your review any pranks you want Stan to pull one anyone. :)**


	4. Eviction

7:14 pm, Day one

Candy and Grenda are in the bedroom talking about boys.

"Theyre aren't that many cute boys in the house." Grenda said sadly.

"I know, though some aren't that bad." Candy said.

"What like Mabel's brother? He's ok."

"Yeah, Dippers cute. And Robbie. And Gideon."

"What about me?" Stan said, walking in to the bedroom.

"Errr...wait what?" Candy asked.

"Aren't I fit?" Stan asked.

The girls both shoke their heads.

"Mr Pines, your like 70 years older than us." Grenda said.

"Oooh, your too old for us!" Stan said, mimicing Grenda's low voice.

"I don't sound like that!"

"I don't sound like that!" Stan mimiced, in a voice exceptionally lower pitched than Grenda, which annoyed her.

"Come on, lets go Candy." Grenda said

"Yes lets."

As they went into the lounge, Big Brother made another announcement.

"The Garden is now open to the whole house."

All the housemates immeditley ran to the garden. They all looked around to see a giant heatedpool, blue lawn chairs, an open roof and a fake grass style carpet. Most the housemates ran back in to the bedroom to get changed into the swimming costumes they brought with them, but something caught Stan's eye. Under neath one of the chairs was a botel of bug repelant. Stan then had a brilliant, but harsh idea for a prank to pull on someone. Once everyone had returned to the garden, Stan sneaked into the bedroom and grabbed one of Gideon's bottels of hairspray, he then switched the label's, so when Gideon next went to use his hairspray (which was often) he would put bug repelent in his hair! But then it occured to Stan, that though it was a funny thing to do, how would anyone know it was him? He then decided to "hide" the other can near his stuff so people would see it and know it was him.

8:45 pm

Most of the housemates were still in the garden, but they then heard a scream come from the bedroom.

"Aaaaaah! My hair! It's ruined!"

"Oh no." Dipper said, sarcastically.

Gideon then angrily stormed into the garden.

"You did this!" He shouted at Stan.

"What?" Stan said, trying to act innocent and not burst out laughing.

"You did this to me!" Gideon was screaming, he then walked out of the garden backwards. That was when Stan lost it, and started laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor.

"Grunkle Stan? What did you do?" Dipper asked, conserned about his uncle's safety.

"I might of swapped his hairspray for bug repellent." Stan admitted.

"Why?!" Dipper asked.

"Why not?" Stan replied.

"Because its stupid and theres no reason too, your just as bad as he is."

"I'm what?" Stan asked.

"As bad as Gideon."

"Sorry, I just can't understand that squeaky puberty voice you got there."

"What do you mean "squeaky puberty voice"?" Dipper asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"Listen to yourself kid." Stan then stood on one of the chairs and shouted "Hey everyone guess who I am," He then made his voice squeaky and cracking "Whats happening to my body?"

Dipper angrily glared at him.

"Don't you give me the evil eye!" Stan said in his best Jersey accent (no offense intended). All the housemates stared at him, even old man mcgucket raised an eye-brow.

"Why's he ackin so cray-cray?" Candy whispered to Grenda. Grenda just shrugged.

10:56 pm

Most of the house have decided to go to sleep around now, but Stan, still content on being annoying starts flicking the light on and off.

"On, off, on, off..." Stan chants like a little kid.

"Cut it out!" Wendy shouted.

"On, off, on, off, on, off," Stan continued.

"Grunkle Stan cut it out!" Dipper shouted.

"Stop it or I'll make yal!" Gideon screamed.

"I'll never stop!" Stan replies then carries on. "On, off, on, off, on, off, on..."

"Stop it pleeeaaaassseee." Toby determined begged.

"ON, OFF, ON, OFF..." Stan shouted."Just quit it old man!" Robbie exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oooh, Bad ass over here. Robbie's throwing pillows, stand back!" Stan mocked.

8:49 am, Day two, eviction day

The whole house is asleep. But, they're soon woken up by a big brother alarm. There's a shrill beep repeating loudly around the house.

"Turn it off!" Pacifica shouts.

"This is Big brother, can all house mates gather in the lounge, immediatley."

"Noooo." Wendy moaned.

"All housemates in the lounge!"

The housemates slowly and sleepily made their way the lounge.

"You have a very big day ahead of you." Big brother announced. "Later today, one of you will leave the house and never return."

"Yeah, we know, can I go to bed now?" Wendy whinged.

"No, the house is a complete mess all housemates must help with the clean-up."

"Yeah, right." Gideon said with sarcasm.

"Well, I think everyone should help." Dipper decided.

"Not me." Gideon argued.

"Do you want to live in a pig-sty?!" Dipper was now shouting. He then whispered to himself "Though, proably wont be to different for you."

Gideon heard "Considering the fact, you live with a pig, there's not much room for you too talk."

"Well there wouldn't be room, when your involved!" Stan laughed. No one else laughed, they all just stared at him (and gideon's eye was twitching).

10:32 am

The whole house, apart from Gideon and Wendy, were helping with the clean-up, even Old Man McGucket was trying to help. But Gideon would not help, even though over half the mess was his, and Wendy when asked to help replied "I can't be bothered!". Which annoyed Pacifica, especially, as she didn't want to be helping at all.

"Can you two actually help?!" She shouted.

"No!" Wendy and Gideon replied in unision.

12:44 am

The whole house is clean, but Big Brother is not satisfied with Wendy and Gideon's contribution.

"Can Gideon and Wendy please come to the diary room."

The tall red haired girl and short blonde boy both made their way in to the diary room.

"Hello Big Brother?" Wendy said in a questionable tone.

"Wendy, Gideon, Big Brother is not happy with you."

"Look, if this about me slagging off Dipper, there's no rule against it!" Gideon said, defending himself.

"No it is not about that." Big Brother stated. "We made it very clear that all housemates had to help with the clean up."

"So...?" Wendy asked.

"As you two refussed to help, with have a task for you two, to complete."

"What is it?" Gideon questioned.

"As the housemates cleaned the house, you two must clean the basement!"

"What basement?!"

"In the garden there is a door that leads to the basement, you two will go through and clean the basement."

"And what if we refuse?!" Wendy asked.

"Then there will be no shopping for the house and you will eat what Big Brother refers to as "Gruel"!"

"Oh, hell no!" Gideon shouted. "I aint eating no gruel!"

"Then proceed with the task."

"Fine." Gideon agree's.

"No!" Wendy protests "I'm not doing that, and I will stand up for my rights as a BB/GF housemate!" She then adds "I can't be bothered to any way."

"Wendy, you have to, or luxury type foods will be removed from the house and replaced with gruel."

"Darn it Wendy, they're not taking away my food!" Gideon told Wendy

"Well how much do we have to clean up?"

"If you go to the basement, you will see."

"Ok then, I'll do it." Wendy agreed.

Wendy and Gideon then made their way out of the diary room and to the garden, on their way the ran into Robbie.

"Wendy? Where are you going?" He asked. Wendy just ignored him.

They both made their way to the garden then basement. The other housemates all gathered in the lounge and watched them on the "TV". As Wendy and Gideon entered the basement, the mess was beyond their biggest nightmares. There was broken glass, dirty clothes, rotting food, rubble, dust covering the intire room and even a few rats. Wendy and Gideon both just stared at the room infront of them, mocking them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your serious? We can't do this?!" Wendy complained.

"I am not doing this!" Gideon protested. But at that moment the door locked behind them. "What the heck!"

"This is Big Brother, we might not have made our selves clear: Neither of you will leave until the basement is cleared up!"

"You tricked us!" Gideon wailed.

"Screw you!" Wendy shouted.

3:17 pm

Wendy and Gideon have finally tidyed the basement to Big Brothers satisfaction. They have now been released back into the house. The other housemates were watching to start with but soon lost interest, except for Dipper who had been watching Wendy, and just checking Gideon didn't try anything. As soon as they came back Dipper pretended he hadn't been watching or remotley interested.

5:56 pm

Dipper, Grenda and Soos are talking about the eviction.

"Just think, in approximatley one and half hours, one of you dudes could be leaving.

!" Soos said sadly.

"Yeah, if I do leave i'll be abit disappionted that I didn't get that far." Dipper said, he first thought being in the Big Brother house was going to be hell, especially after seeing some of the past years in America and the UK, but Dipper actually found himself enjoying life in the house.

"I'll be sad too, I wanted Pacifica out first, but oh well." Said Grenda.

Eviction time!

All of the house is gathered in the lounge listening to Mabel's voice and the crowd cheering/heckling.

"You are now live on Big Brother, please do not swear!" Mabel reminded everyone. "So this week three housemates were up for eviction." The crowd were all shouting and waving at the cameras. "These housemates were...Grenda!" Followed by cheering. "...Dipper!" Followed by even more cheering, which made his face light up when he heard this from the house. "...And Lazy Susan!" Followed by some effortless cheering. Pacifica laughed when she heard this.

"Now, the time has come to evict one housemate!" The crowd were clinging on to Mabel's words. She left a big pause then annouced,

"Susan, you have been evicted, you have fifteen seconds to say your good-byes!"

"I've been evicted? Owwwwww." Lazy Susan said sadly. She said her good-byes but was running over her fifteen seconds, Mabel then repeated over and over,

"Susan you have been evicted, please leave the Big Brother house! Susan you have been evicted, please leave the Big Brother house!"

Susan then left. All the other housemates sat in silence, they couldn't hear what Mabel or Susan were saying, but they could hear the crowds laughter. Right now they knew Susan was probably either saying how she'd miss all the housemates, or how she hated and never trusted them.

"So, I guess the question now is, who will take her bed?" Stan said

**Sorry I haven't updated for abit, I don't feel to well and I put alot of effort in to this chapter, even though its not that good. Next chapter will be the nominations, so yeah. Also if you haven't heard on June 28th there will be a new episode called "The land before swine" check out Gravity Falls wikia for more info :)**


	5. Day three, nominations

7:46 pm

Lazy Susan has just been evicted from the house. Now Stan has brought up the subject of the beds, this can only end bad.

"Well, I think I should have it, because I was almost evicted." Said Dipper.

"Yeah right!" Sneered Gideon. "I'm getting because i'm the cutest and youngest. Plus I almost had a bed before Stanford and Pacifica ruined that for me!"

"Your not cute your annoying!" argued Dipper.

"Yeah, and you look like rumplestiltskin!" Pacifica added.

"You look like... um..." Started Gideon looking for a similarity. He was considering saying _Barbie _but thats more a complement. "uhh...Taffyta?!" Gideon decided.

"Taffyta?! Well you look like Eric Cartman!" She quickly retaliated.

"You...err..." Gideon was stuck again.

"Well, while you two talk about your horrible and unattractive faces, I'm gonna take Susan's bed." Stan said.

"No your not!" Gideon shouted.

"I want it!" Robbie shouted running to the bed room.

"Never!" Stan shouted chasing after him, aswell as Gideon and Dipper.

Robbie ran into the bed room and decided to lock himself in. He grabbed one of the cabnets a shoved against the door. He also pushed against it, to be safe, Robbie figured they'd give up after five minutes anyway. The other three pushed against the door, but Robbie was actually quite strong.

"We know your in there!" Gideon shouted. "Give up! Or regret it later on!"

"No! I'm getting the bed, squirt!" Robbie argued.

"Guys, this getting stupid." Dipper admitted.

"Your stupid!" Robbie and Gideon shouted back in unision.

"Well waste your time, fighting over a bed then!" Dipper walked off.

8:00 pm

Stan and Gideon are still fighting to get in the bed room. Candy, Grenda, Soos and Toby are in the lounge.

"Nominations tomorrow." Candy stated.

"Yeah, but dooonnn't talk about theeemmm." Toby determined said.

"Four days without water will be enough." Added Soos.

"I wasn't going too." Candy defended.

"To be honest it wasn't that fair." Said Grenda "We didn't really know we weren't allowed to talk about them."

"Yeah and for days." Candy agreed. "Who evers running this sure is mean."

"I thought Mabel was running it?"

"No," Candy corrected "She just hosts, with like the evictions and stuff. There's someone who actually runs it and comes up with the secret tasks and runs the diary room."

"Mm-hm."

9:15 pm

The fight for the bed has finally been won. Robbie gave up on pushing back the door. He collapsed in a heap and Stan and Gideon ran over him.

"I'm not letting you take this from me again!"

"Technically, Pacifica did.",

"I don't care!"

Gideon and Stan continued to fight until it got too violent.

"Can Stan please come to the diary room."

"What?!" Stan shouted.

"Ha!" Gideon laughed.

"Stan, diary room, now!"

Stan then angrily made his way too the diary room, while Gideon took the bed.

"What is it?!" Stan yelled at Big Brother.

"There is a very strict non-violence rule in Big Brother's terms and conditions."

"He was as, if not more, violent as I was!" Stan argued.

"Gideon is nine, you should now better." Stan rolled his eyes. "This had better not happen again."

"Yeah whatever." Stan "reasured" Big Brother.

"We will also expect a formal apology..."

"Sorry Big Brother." Apologised Stan.

"...To Gideon."

"As if!" Stan disagreed.

"Refusal will result in immediate removal from the house." Big Brother ordered.

Stan nodded, with a threatening look on his face. He made his way to the bedroom, stepped over Robbie, and apologized to Gideon.

"Ssssorrrrray!" Stan stuttered. Gideon looked up and smiled, spitefully.

8:37 am, day three

Stan ha woken up, still angry from last night. He wants the bed Gideon took, and he figured he can push Gideon of the bed. Plus, if he got caught it would be good for his annoying act. Stan got of the floor and made his way too Gideon's bed. As Stan stood over Gideon he heard him murmurming

"Mabel, Mabel." In his sleep. Stan then carefully rolled Gideon onto the floor, not waking him up and took his bed.

Ha ha, i'm a genius. Stan thought.

9:42 am

The rest of the house is waking up. When Gideon realises he's on the floor, and see's Stan on his bed he is furious.

"How dare you!" He shouts.

"Suck it piggy boy."

11:12 am

The house are relaxing before an announcement is made.

"All housemates to the lounge."

The whole house made they're way too the lounge. They then saw eleven notepads with a picture of each housemate on each page.

"Can every housemate pick up the photo's of the other housemates." Big Brother ordered. "We would like to start a vote, each housemate sha'll vote for who the most annoying housemate is."

The eleven housemates stood in a line and cast their votes.

Pacifica: Stan

Wendy: Stan

Robbie: Stan

Toby determined: Stan

Stan: Stan

Grenda: Stan

Gideon: Stan

Old man McGucket: (Started eating the photos) N/A (so his vote doesn't count for or against the task)

Candy: Stan

Soos: Stan

Dipper: Stan

"Thank you for your votes" Big Brother said. "Stan's secret task has been successful."

"Secret task?" Exclaimed Dipper.

"Stan had been set an secret task to become the most annoying housemate, in order to win back the hot water."

The whole house started whooping and cheering.

"So, there's hot water now?" Pacifca asked.

"Yes."

Pacifica then ran to the shower.

12:39 am

The housemates have resummed their normal activity, but soon they will be indeviduley called to the diary room to cast their nominations. Each housemate has to vote for two housemates they want out, once each of the housemates have nominated, the one's with the most votes sha'll be put up the public where you can vote for who you want to leave and who you want to stay. But due too some rule violations already stated, none of the housemates are allowed to nominate Pacifica, she still has the power to nominate though. All nominations are in private.

Dipper: Gideon and Robbie

Grenda: Toby and Robbie

Gideon: "Stanford" and Dipper

Toby: Old man McGucket and Stan

Pacifica: Stan and Dipper

Candy: Toby and Old man McGucket

Stan: Gideon and Old man McGucket

Robbie: Dipper and Toby

Soos: Old man McGucket

Old man McGucket: Candy and Grenda

Wendy: Stan and Toby

After the nominations were said, it was time to reveal who was up for eviction.

"All housemates to the lounge." Big Brother said. "After todays nominations we can reveal that the housemates up for eviction are...Toby...Stan...and Old man McGucket!"

**A/N: So thats it for this chapter, I'm not very good with having idea's on keeping interesting so any ideas you have ****please**** put them in your reviews Plus I haven't been to well. Also I know I dis him alot in my Fanfics but Gideon is the best, ok! Another unrelated thing, if you've read some of my gravity falls hunger games, I am continuing it but me and my mate are having a hard time meeting up, soz. 2013. ;)**

**Remember to vote for who you want too stay :) reviews really make my day!**


	6. Food challenge

1:34 pm, day three

It has just been revealed to the housemates who is up for eviction, Toby Stan and Old man McGucket.

"Oh well this is good, I was worried it might be someone I liked up for eviction." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, but i'm sure as soon as you remembered you had immunity you had no worries." Added Dipper.

"Yes, hey, maybe your a psychic." Pacifica said looking at Dipper, then Gideon, who's eye was twitching again.

4:17 pm

Big Brother called the house to the lounge for a task.

"This week in order for your shopping budget the housemates shall play a game Big Brother likes to call "guess the grub"."

"Whats that?" Asked Dipper.

"Six housemates will be indeviduley called to the diary room to try an original dish created by Big Brother. After eating the housemate will guess from three options what the dish was. This task will proceed shortly."

"Doesn't sound to bad." Said Gideon. "It's only eating."

"I don't know, Big Brother will probably put a sick twist on it." Said a paranoid Dipper.

"Well if there's a twist on it or not it won't matter, we'll all have to do it." Wendy told them.

"I guess your right." Dipper agreed.

Sevral minutes passed before the first housemate was called to the diary room to play "Guess the grub".

"Can Stan please come to the diary room." Big Brother said.

Stan made his way to the diary room and noticed that the usaul chair that sat there had been replaced with a dining table and a plate with a covering over it. As Stan sat down at the tabel, the other housemates gathered in the lounge to watch Stan.

"Stan, you can see the plate infront of you, please remove the covering." Said Big Brother. Stan took of the cover and revealed a disgusting looking dish, Stan had no idea what it was but Big Brother and the other housemates knew it was actually A goat's eye.

"Uh, I have to eat this?" Said Stan.

"Yes." Replied Big Brother.

Stan then picked up a fork and poked at it. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to." Big Brother told him "Once you have eaten some you may wash the taste out of your mouth."

"Lucky me." Stan then picked up the "mystery dish" on his cutlery and raised it to his face, but as soon as he smelt it he immediatley gagged, which made Gideon burst out laughing. Stan then got some of it on his fork and put it to his mouth, he then held his breath and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey, this isn't that bad." Stan said, his mouthful. But as soon as he swallowed it, he had to spit out the horrible substance from his mouth and gargle some water. By this point Gideon was falling on the floor laughing so hard.

"Shut up kid!" Robbie shouted at the nine year old on the floor. Gideon just continued to laugh, even though his face had gone a bright red.

"You know were all gonna laugh at you when its your turn!" Dipper snidley said.

"If it's my turn." Gideon corrected. Just then Stan was sick. Gideon began laughing hysterically again as everyone just stared at him.

"That was the most horrible thing i've ever shoved in my mouth." Stan spat.

"Now you must guess what you ate, was it

A) A rat brain

B) A goats eye

C) A hamsters liver ?"

"How the jecklyl am I supposed to know that?" Shouted Stan.

"Just guess Stan." Sighed Big Brother.

"I don't know, i'd guess it was the goats eye?" Guessed Stan.

"Well infact it was...A goats eye." Revealed Big Brother.

"Err...yay?! Can I go now?" Asked Stan.

"Yes."

"Good."

As soon as Stan left the diary room he was greeted by Gideon. "Have fun, Stanford?" Gideon asked sarcastically. Stan grit his teeth and crossed his fingers that Gideon would be next.

"Can Robbie please come to the diary room."

"Oh what?! Thats not fair, thats stupid." Robbie muttered on his way to the diary room.

Robbie sat at the tabel and lift the covering of the plate. On it was a small chunk of chocolate.

"That is normal chocolate, right?" He asked.

"You'll have to eat it and find out." Big Brother replied.

What Robbie didn't know was he was eating a chocolate covered coachroach. In the loungue the housemates were all laughing alot, especially Dipper and Wendy.

"Oh god, this tastes horrible!" Robbie shouted, then washing the taste out his mouth.

"Now Robbie was that either

A) Chocolate covered cochroach

B) Llama faeces

C) Fish head dipped in chocolate ?"

"I'm not stupid, it was A wasn't it?" Answered Robbie.

"You are correct."

"Good." Said Robbie taking one more swig of water before leaving.

Once Robbie leaves the diary room, all the other housemates are laughing at him.

"Yeah, laugh while you can." Robbie threatens, he then looks directly at Dipper. "You never know who's turn it'll be next."

A couple of the housemates are still laughing at Robbie when the next housemate is called to the diary room.

"Pacifica to the diary room."

Before she leaves, Pacifica gives the housemates a warning. "If any of you nerds laugh at me, your life will be hell, in and out the house!"

"What if were not nerds and we laugh at you?" Gideon askes.

"You won't need to worry about that." Pacifica replies.

"I'm sorry, how am I a nerd?" Snaps Gideon.

"It's the middle of summer and your wearing a suit and tie for peeps sake!" She snaps back.

There is then an akward silence. "Pacifica to the diary room!" Big Brother reminds Pacifica.

"Oh right." She says sauntering off.

Pacifica then walks into the diary room, instead of a plate is a glass of yellow liquid.

"That better not be what I hope it's not." Pacifica says.

"Do you honestly think we would take the piss like that?" Big Brother replies.

"What are you doing now?" She askes.

"Please take your seat Pacifica."

"Fine," Pacifica sits down, "I really don't want to drink this."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Big Brother reassures her.

Pacifica takes a tiny sip, then gags. The thick liquid begins to stick to her throat, she immediatley spits and takes a giant sip of water.

"What the heck was that?" She stutters, still in shock from the horrible taste in her mouth.

"You have to guess." Big Brother tells her, she then flicks her hair and folds her arms. "Now, Pacifica, was the drink

A) Donkey urine

B) Very old tea

C) Cooking oil ?"

"I don't know, it better not have been A! I'd probably guess B."

"Sorry, it was infact C, cooking oil." Reveals Big Brother.

"Could have been worse." Pacifica shrugs.

The next housemate is summoned once Pacifica leaves. "Grenda please come to the diary room."

Grenda sits down at the table. "Can we get this over and done with quickly?"

"In that case, eat the dish quickly."

Grenda lifts the covering off, revealing another disgusting looking dish.

"Eeew, thats gross." Said Grenda. She did not know that the dish was infact seal fat, unlike the other housemates. "Well better get this over with."

Shaking, Grenda shoved the fork in her mouth and fought to swallow the horrible slimy substance. "Ok, I'm done."

"So then, Grenda, was that

A) Seal fat

B) Dog sweat

C) Whale blubber ?"

"Um, I would guess A?"

"Well then you guessed correct."

"Thats good." She said, washing her mouth out.

"Aww, enjoy that Grenda?" Pacifica teased when the big girl came out.

"Want to enjoy pain?" Grenda threatened.

"That makes no sense!" Pacifica replied.

"Oooh, fight fight fight!" Gideon chanted. Both girls stared at him and walked away.

"Can we now have Dipper to the diary room." Big Brother announced.

Dipper then trugged to the diary room as Robbie and Gideon watched with smug looks on their faces. Dipper sat down and shakily took the covering off the plate, but just by looking at it he knew this wouldn't end well. On the plate was a taco.

"No no no no!" He screamed. "I'm sorry, but I am not eating no taco."

"You have to." Instructed Big Brother. Meanwhile in the diary room Gideon was laughing his head off.

"It's not that funny!" Stan shouted.

"It is." Gideon tried to shout over the sound of his own laughter.

"Ok," Said Dipper "One bite, for the house."

He then took a tiny bite, then spat it out to be safe.

"Now Dipper, what meat was in that taco

A) Chicken

B) Beef

C) Tuna ?"

"I don't even want to think about it. Err, C?" The boy answered.

"Sorry Dipper thats wrong, it was infact a beef taco."

"I don't care!" He said leaving the diary room.

"Well done Dipper," Gideon shouted at him as he came out the diary room "We're gonna lose the task now and we can thank you!"

"I'd like to see you do better!" Dipper shouted back.

It was most likely fixed that Big Brother then said, "Can Gideon please come to the diary room."

"Alrighty then." Gideon then skipped gleefully to the diary room (pun intended).

Gideon then made his way to the diary room and plopped down at the chair and table. He then took the covering off the plate, grabbed the knife and fork and began eating.

"Hey, this isn't half bad." He declared. Little did he know he was feasting on the posterior of a kangaroo, but the house knew and all burst out laughing, especially Stan.

"Mmm, this is actually quite nice." Gideon commented, which set off the housemates laughter even more. "Why are they all laughing?"

Gideon polished off the whole plate. "I could eat that again."

"I bet he could!" Stan laughed.

"Now Gideon guess the grub you just ate was it

A) A KFC fillet

B) A kangaroo's but cheek

C) A pigs genitals ?"

"Well it was obviously A!" Gideon answered, smiling.

"In actual fact, Gideon, it was B." Big Brother told him.

The smile was instantly whipped of his chubby face. "What?" The housemates roared with laughter. "What?!" Gideon was now shouting, his face as red as one of Mabel's sweater.

Gideon then sneaked out the diary room, hoping to get to the bedroom without being seen and futher humiliated. No such luck, he tripped over ending up made even more of a fool.

"And you fail!" Stan laughed with the rest of the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I realise this wasn't one of my best chapters, I wasn't feeling very inspired. Any ideas please put in your reviews, the housemates failed this challenge unfortunatley, recently I have been quite busy with school work, I know in some countries (america?) your on summer break already! In the UK i still have 7 1/2 bleeding weeks left :( though techinally for me it will only be 5 1/2 because im going to chessington then a camping trip at blacklands farm. but thats in july so i'll defo update before then :)**

**Also sorry for the DGTTB reference, if you dunno what that is, your lucky.**

**Please also read my other fanfiction, the seven, its a bit disturbed but good, i will update that asap too :)**

* * *

**Remember to vote for if you want Stan Toby or Old man McGucket :)**


	7. Quick note

Just so you know sorry this isn't a full chapter yet but i just wanted to say

1. thanks for so many views and reviews

2. a new series of big brother is launching RIGHT NOW so hopefully it will give me ideas for upcoming chapters

3. i would like to tell you to check out a gravity falls fan fic page on face book, started by the design nerd and awesomejosh8596

will update asap :)


	8. Letters from home and eviction

9:34 am, Day four

Today will be the last day in the house for either Toby, Stan or McGucket. Last night, after the food challenge it was revealed to the housemates that they failed since three of them guessed wrong. Because of this there won't be any shopping in the house.

Most of the housemates are awake, having breakfeast, but Wendy, Gideon, Candy and Old man McGucket are still asleep.

"Do you think because we failed the shop task yesterday we won't get food in the house?" Asked Dipper.

"We'll probably get some food, but it will be like rationed down." Candy said.

"What if this becomes like I'm a celebrity?" Grenda asked in panic.

"It won't." Answered Dipper. "There two very different shows."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Stan is about to annoy Gideon.

Stan made his way towards Gideon, who was asleep and snoring rather loudly. Stan then put one of his socks in Gideon's open mouth, Gideon instantly woke up and started choking and spat it out.

"What the...?! You put a dirty sock in my mouth?!" Gideon angrily shouted, while Stan cracked up with laughter. "Just wait till tonight, I can't wait to see you evicted!"

"Well see." Stan replied in a more serious tone.

Meanwhile, Pacifica is also annoying some of the housemates.

"I'm just saying _you _don't exactly need to be eating!" Pacifica snapped at Soos.

"Well, i'm just hungry." Defended Soos.

"Yeah, I can see that." She replied, pionting to the mass amounts of food in his hands.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound echoed around the house, waking up the housemates who were still asleep.

"Please gather in the lounge immediatley." Said Big Brother. The housemates quickly gathered on the sofa's. "Today, Big Brother has decided to allow housemates to recieve their letters from home." The house then started cheering, as they have had zero contact with the outside world. "But the letters will only be given to the housemates out of sacrifice."

"What?" Wendy asked.

"One housemate will called to the diary room and decide to either destroy their own letter from home, or two other housemates." Big Brother furtherly explained.

"Well that doesn't sound very fair." Said Robbie.

"Life isn't fair." Big Brother replied, with no emotion. "Can Dipper please come to the diary room."

Dipper made his way to the diary room. Before him were three gold envelopes, one marked "Dipper" one marked "Grenda" and one marked "Robbie". There was also a paper shredder.

"Now, Dipper the choice is yours, you can either destroy your own letter or both Robbie and Grenda's, you have twenty seconds to make your choice.

"Oh god!" Exclaimed Dipper. "I can't make that choice." He put his head in his hands thinking really hard, he hadn't heard from Mabel for a while and really wanted to read his letter incase it was from her.

"Ten seconds." Big Brother notified.

Dipper didn't like Robbie, and wouldn't mind destroying his letter, but he had nothing against Grenda. No doubt they both wanted to hear from their families, but Dipper really wanted to hear from his twin.

"Your times up!" Announced Big Brother.

"Ok," Said Dipper. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to keep my letter."

"So you will destroy Robbie and Grenda's letters?" Asked Big Brother.

"Yeah." Confirmed Dipper. He then took both of their letters and shredded them.

Dipper walked out of the diary room and saw Grenda and Robbie both angrily glaring at him as he clutched his letter. "What?!" The boy asked.

"Can we now have Candy to the diary room." Big Brother said.

Candy went to the diary room and saw three letters, her own, Soos's and Wendy's.

"Awww." Sighed Candy, she hoped the letters would be for people she didn't like, Pacifica and Old man McGucket, so she wouldn't feel to guilty. Alas that was not the case.

"Oh, I really don't know what to do." Candy said.

"You have twenty seconds." Big Brother told her.

"Ummm, I don't know! I can't destroy mine, but I dont want to destroy their's. Hmmm." Candy thought really hard.

"Ten seconds."

"Eeek! Well, I just don't think I can destroy my letter. I'm sorry." She said picking up Soos and Wendy's letters, and shoving them in the shredder. Neither Soos or Wendy said anything to her, but their faces said it all.

"Finally, can we have Gideon to the diary room." Big Brother called.

"Oooooh." Gideon said as he skipped to the diary room.

He then saw three letters, his own, Stan's and Pacifica's.

"Oh no! Not their's! Please don't make me do this!" Gideon pleeded sarcastically.

"You have twenty seconds."

"Only twenty seconds?! Twenty seconds to make this hard decission?! Oh please gimme longer! Hmmm, my letter or Stanford and Pacifica's?" Gideon sarcastically continued.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of talking!" Stan shouted.

"Lowest form? Well this is Gideon." Pacifica agreed.

"What a sec, I thought swearing was the lowest form of talking." Said Soos.

"Shhhh." Stan put his fingers to his lips.

"Ten seconds." Big Brother reminded Gideon.

"Oh no! I can't do this! Destroy mine? Or Stan and Pacifica's? Hmmm. I wouldn't want to upset either of them." Gideon pondered.

"That's your time!" Said Big Brother.

"Oh I don't know."

"We need an answer."

"Ok, well I guess, I will have to keep my own letter and destroy their letters." Gideon said, shoving Pacifica and Stan's letters in the shredder will giggling like a monkey.

"Jerk." Said Stan.

5:30pm

Soos and Stan are talking in the garden.

"I'll miss you if you leave tonight." Said Soos.

"I won't be leaving, I give the public what they want...juvenile humor and childish pranks." Stan reassured.

"Guess so Dude." Soos replied.

"Yeah, everyone else is boring, but I add the "Stan Pines touch" which keeps it interesting. If I left it would soon become either the Dipper or Pacifica show, which no one would want to watch."

7:30, eviction time

"Right," Mabel shouted to the audience. "It's time again for an eviction! Either Stan, Toby or Old Man McGucket will be leaving the Big Brother house." She then adressed the house. "Stan...Toby...Old man McGucket. One of you will be leaving the house. The votes are in, the housemate leaving is...Toby."

"Yes!" Stan shouted, jumping up. "Ha!" He shouted in Toby's face.

"Toby you have fifteen seconds to say your good byes." Mabel said, but Toby didn't particulary get on with any of the housemates so grabbed his suit case and left immediatley.

"Well can't say I'll miss him." Said Pacifica. And for once, everyone in the house agreed with her.

* * *

**Yeah, once again thats it. Thank you all for such kind reviews...YOU ROCK!**

**Incase you din't know "the land before swine" promo is on youtube, so you should check that out :)**

**Review please :D**


	9. Letters, nominations and a mole?

10:47, day five

All the housmates are awake now.

Yesterday three housemates won their letters by destroying other housemates letters. Now they will get to read them.

"Can all housemates gather round the sofa's pleae." Said Big Brother.

The housemates obedientley went to the lounge.

"Yesterday three housemates won their letters form home, Dipper, Candy and Gideon. Today they will be allowed to open theirs." Big Brother told them. "Dipper, will you please select a housemate to read your letter."

Dipper looked around, trying to pick someone.

"Dude, if you want I'll read it?" Soos offered.

"Ok." Said Dipper, handing him his letter.

"So this is what it says,

"To Dippingsauce, your doing really good. I know you weren't so keen on entering in the first place, but the public loves you and I'm super proud. I miss you and hope to see you soon, but no to soon. Love Mabel." "

Dipper smiled with slight tears forming in his eyes.

"Wimp." Muttered Robbie.

"Shut up Robbie!" Wendy hissed at him. Robbie was silenced immediatley.

"Thanks," Said Dipper, whipping away the last of his tears.

"Next can Candy please select one housemate to read her letter."

"Could you Grenda?" Candy asked Grenda.

"Yeah sure." Grenda said in her usaul low voice. She took hold of the letter and read out loud.

" "Dearest Candy,

We are both so proud of you. You are doing very well in the house and we are sure you will atleast get to the final. Stay bright, love Mom and Dad." " Grenda read.

Candy was crying now.

"Why are you crying? Atleast you get to hear from your family." Pacifica said shooting her a dirty glare, then Gideon.

"Well I don't suppouse any of you would understand, maybe if you had letters from your family you'd understand." Retorted Candy.

"Maybe we would understand if you didn't destroy our letters." Wendy said.

"Finally can Gideon please select one housemate to read his letter."

"Umm." Gideon puzzled on who to pick which was hard considering no one in the house liked him.

"I'll read it for you." Stan offered.

"Okay." Gideon reluctantly gave him his letter.

"To Gideon your an evil fat twerp and no one likes you! Plus you resemble a pig, from Mom and Dad!" Stan said, pretending to read Gideon's letter.

"What?! Gimme that!" Gideon exclaimed snatching his letter off of Stan. He selfconsciencely read through it. "It doesn't say that!"

11:36 am

Dipper is coming to the diary room.

"Hello Big Brother."

"Hello Dipper, what's on your mind?"

"I have a theory," He said "I think that Candy is a mole."

"What makes you think this?" Asked Big Brother.

"She seems abit fake and whenever she talks, she never makes eye contact." Dipper revealed. "In addition I think her tears looked fake."

"We can tell you that Candy is not a mole." Big Brother admitted.

"Right." Said Dipper with sarcasm in his voice. Dipper then left the diary room to go meet with Soos in the lounge.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just let Big Brother in on a theory of mine." Answered Dipper.

"What theory?" Soos asked.

"I think Candy might be a mole." He told Soos.

"Whats a mole?" Asked Soos. "You know, besidse those critters what live in the ground."

"A mole, in the Big Brother house, is someone who pretends to make their own decissions, when is really just doing what Big Brother tells them to." Dipper explained.

"Hmmm, ok then."

1:19 pm

The housemates are about to be called one by one to the diary room to nominate.

Robbie: Dipper and Stan

Stan: Gideon and Robbie

Wendy: Stan and Robbie

Pacifica: Candy and Grenda

Gideon: Stan and Dipper

Soos: Candy and Pacifica

Old Man McGucket: Candy and Soos

Candy: Robbie and Dipper

Grenda: Dipper and Pacifica

Dipper: Robbie and Candy

2:07 pm

"Can all housemates gather in the lounge please." Said Big Brother.

"Oooh, I wonder who its going to be!" Soos said with alot of enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Dipper replied, clearly embarassed by his friend.

"Today all housemates nominated." Big Brother announced. "We can reveal that the three housemates up for nomination are...Candy...Robbie...and Dipper."

"Oh great."

* * *

**Sorry this is quite a short chapter and I haven't updated for a while. This is a really busy time of year for me so sorry.**

**Thank you all for kind reviews and support, thanks for ideas too. I know a couple of people suggested like a scavenger hunt, dont worry i didnt ignore that idea i just think it will work better when theres abit less housemates :)**

**Vote for whether you want dipper candy or robbie to stay :)**

**Candy isnt a mole, Dip's just paranoid.**

**And Please review XD**


	10. Mostly spin the bottle and arguements

3:47 pm, day five

Soos and Dipper are talking about the eviction, in the garden.

"I don't want to seem annoyed just because I'm up for eviction, I just think the only reason people voted for me was because I kept my own letter instead of Grenda and Robbie's." Defended Dipper. "Candy did the same and she's up for eviction."

"So did Gideon, but he's not up." Pointed out Soos.

"Yeah, I still don't understand how he's not been up yet, considering he's a jerk who argues with everyone." Dipper discussed with Soos.

Meanwhile, Pacifica is with Robbie in the bedroom.

"Hey Pacifica, I've always wondered, is your hair naturally blonde?" Robbie asked.

"Depends, do you like blondes?" Replied Pacifica, twirling hair around her finger.

Robbie answered her question with a sly smile and wink, causing the twelve year old to blush awfully.

"I hope you don't go Robbie. I'll really miss you." Pacifica wrapped her self around one of his arms.

"Yeah, I think it'll be Candy that goes, that girl is boring." Robbie told her, making no effort to shake her off. "And if I do go, I'll still watch you and vote to keep you in."

"Thats sweet Robbie."

5:06 pm

"Can all housemates gather at the sofa's immediatley." Announced Big Brother. Once all housemates had arrived Big Brother told them. "Today several housemates spoke about nominations and evictions."

Dipper could feel himself going red and so could Pacifica.

"Will Dipper, Soos, Pacifica and Robbie stand up please."

All four raised out of their seats, unable to keep their guilty expressions off their faces.

"You know it is against Big Brothers rules to speak about nominations or evictions. As a punishment, you four housemates will be unable to nominate next week, that will only apply if you are still here next week."

"What?! Thats not fair!" Shouted Pacifica. "We didn't mean to."

"The decession is final."

7:54 pm

"This is a bit boring isn't it?" Stan said to Soos.

"Yeah, when we're doing secret tasks and what not its fun, but the time between, is a bit lame, dude." Soos confirmed.

9:35 pm

Candy and Grenda are talking in the lounge.

"I miss Mabel." Grenda told Candy.

"Atleast you have me." Candy reminded her.

"Yeah, you're so right." Grenda agreed.

There was an akward silence.

Candy then broke it. "I miss my parents."

"Yeah, I miss my mum, I guess." Admitted Grenda.

10:25 pm

Dipper is talking about Pacifica with Candy, Soos and Stan.

"I just don't like that girl, she thinks she's better than everyone else and it just gets on my nerves." Dipper complained.

"I know, she is so stuck up, I want to slap her face." Candy agreed.

"On pioneer day, she got most the town to chuck tomatoes at me." Stan sulked.

"Yeah, I don't like her either." Agreed Soos.

"And she's always picking on Mabel, and that really makes me angry." Dipper continued.

All the others stopped when they noticed Pacifica standing behind Dipper, unfortunatley, he didn't notice.

"And she just seems so self obsessed, always applying mass ammounts of make up and staring at her reflection." Dipper carried on.

"Hey!" Pacifica shouted.

Dipper turned around with a look of shock spread across his face. He know felt incredibly guilty, if he had known Pacifica was there he wouldn't have said what he had, even though it was all true.

"If you have any bitchy comments about me, say it to my face!" She shouted and stormed off.

"I think she's a bit annoyed with you, dude." Soos stated the obvious.

"Sorry." Dipper called to her.

"Go die!" She shouted back.

9:48 am, Day six

Dipper is in the garden with Soos and Candy, reflecting on his time so far in the house.

"Its a shame I'm up for eviction, again. I was very reluctant about going in to the house but I've had a cool time so far, well except for eating the taco." Dipper told them. "And i've liked being near Wendy."

Candy then stared at him. "You like Wendy?" She asked with slight hurt in her tone.

Dipper felt himself blushing. "Sort of." He admitted

Candy swallowed a small lump in the back of her throat. "Cool."

"I hope both you dudes stay in." Soos tried to break the akwardness of their conversation.

"Yeah." Both twelve year olds agreed.

11:32 am

Robbie is in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of coke. Pacifica and Wendy are also in the kitchen, snacking on fruit. Wendy then spots Robbie put down the empty bottle and has a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys," She says picking up the empty bottle. "We should totally play spin the bottle."

"You mean the kissing game?" Pacifica askes. The blonde then looks over to Robbie who shrugs with a sly smile on his face. "Ok then."

"I'll play as well." Agrees Robbie.

Pacifica then snatched the plastic bottle out of Wendy's hand and ran around with it round the house.

"Spin the bottle! In the garden! Now!" Pacifica screamed like a banshee.

She then sat down in the garden and waited for the other housemates to join her. Soon enough Candy and Grenda joined her, followed by Wendy and Robbie.

"Wheres everyone else?" She demanded.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders. Then Gideon walked in. "Are you playing truth or dare?" He asked.

"No, we're playing spin the bottle!" Pacifica snapped.

"Alright, calm down!" Gideon sat in a circle with the others.

"So, what are the rules?" Candy asked.

"Hang on, wheres Dipper? And his fat friend?" Pacifica asked. She then ran to the bed room and saw them both talking. "Aren't you two going to play?"

"Who else is?" Dipper suspiciously asked.

"Me!" She twirled some of her thick hair around her finger. "And everyone esle."

Dipper looked at Soos, telepathically asking him if he would.

"Might as well, dude." Soos turned to Dipper.

"Ok."Dipper gave in. They both followed Pacifica to the garden and sat in a circle.

"Right, so these are the rules; number one, Stan and McGucket are not playing!" Pacifica stated.

"Aww donkey spiddle." Old man McGucket walked off sadly.

"Rule number two, no matter who it lands on you have to kiss them, even if they're the same gender." Pacifica futherly told them.

"No!" Dipper rose up, about to leave. "I'm not doing that!"

"Come on Dipper, Its just some fun." Wendy convinced him.

"Ok, fine." Dipper gave in just after looking at Wendy's beautiful, pleading face.

"I'll spin first then." Pacifica told everyone.

She grabbed the bottle, placed it in the middle of the circle and span it really hard. Pacifica the let out a delighted squeal when it pointed toward Robbie. They both leant in and passionatley kissed each other. When Robbie pulled away, he had purple lipstick smeared all over himself, but he didn't seem to care. Robbie then span the bottle which stopped on Candy. They both akwardly stared at one another but eventually kissed on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as Pacifica's, but Robbie didn't mind Candy's smooth, cold lips.

Candy then span the bottle which pointed to Grenda.

"Ooh, a lesbian kiss!" Gideon stated with mock excitment.

Candy and Grenda both looked deepily into each others eyes. Grenda then wrapped her arms around Candy and they quickly kissed, but pulled away as they were embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll spin it now." Grenda grabbed the bottle. Once spun it stopped on Gideon.

"Eew! I'm not kissing Grenda! It might be a transvestite for all I know!" Gideon argued.

"Just kiss her you pussy!" Robbie yelled.

"New rule, if you don't kiss the person the bottle lands on, we all nominate you." Pacifica explained.

"Are you allowed to say that?" Soos wondered.

"Ok, fine." Gideon took a deep breathe and kissed Grenda on the cheek. "Happy?"

"On the cheek? Really?" Pacifica questioned. "You spin the bottle now."

Gideon to grasp of the plastic in his sweaty hands and spun it. The bottle came to a halt infront of Dipper.

"No I'm not kissing Gideon!" Dipper shouted.

"Seriousley, just do it." Wendy egged Dipper on. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" She chanted.

Dipper and Gideon both stared at each other, their face going red and their palms sweating.

"Should we?" Gideon whispers Dipper. "I mean I don't want to but-"

"Yeah alright then." Dipper whispers back.

Both boys took a deep breathe and kissed each other on the lips. As it turned out they were both getting right in to it, in the end it turned out more of a snog, until both boys pulled away.

"That was..."

"Horrible..."

"Yeah...disgusting!"

Dipper then spun the bottle and prayed it would land on Wendy. Unfortunatley, it did not. Instead the bottle pointed at Pacifica Northwest. Pacifica leant forward, locked her arms around Dipper's back and pulled him so his face was right next to her's. The two twelve year olds kissed for a moment until Dipper pushed her away. Pacifica began seductivley chewing her finger nails, which really freaked Dipper out.

"Maybe you should spin now?" Grenda suggests to Pacifica.

Pacifica then spins the bottle which unfortunatley for her, lands on Soos.

"Oh gawd!" Pacifica squeals. The blonde then takes a deep breathe and kisses Soos on the forhead. Soos hadn't even realised the game had started, as he was too concerned with picking at is hang nails, so Pacifica's sudden act of affection took him back.

"Dude?" He whimpered.

"You spin the bottle now!" Dipper explained.

"Ok." Soos span the bottle which pointed to Wendy. "So we have to like kiss now?"

"Mm-hm." Wendy nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"That wasn't so bad." Soos admitted.

Wendy then snatched the bottle, and when it stopped on Dipper, it was everything he could do to not let his brain explode. Dipper came towards Wendy but just as they were about to kiss, they we're interupted.

"Can all housemates gather in the lounge." Big Brother announced.

"Ok." Wendy rose up, leaving Dipper to face palm her knee's.

As all the housemates made their way too the lounge Dipper remained curled up in a ball in the garden screaming and crying. But he eventually made his way too the lounge.

"Earlier today Pacifica spoke aout nominations." Revealed Big Brother.

_"Pacifica!" _Dipper thought _"She's the reason Wendy and I didn't kiss!"_

"As a result of this there will be no heating in the house for three days." Big Brother told them.

"Thats not fair!" Wendy shouted.

"Thanks a lot!" Grenda sarcastically added.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but, stuff happens.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a bit of Dipeon in there because I strongly ship it but this won't become dipeon, it was just a one off. There was also some Robifica, but I just get the impression Pacifica flirts with most boys, atleast, thats how I often potray her.**

**Remember please review and please keep voting for who you want to stay/evict either Candy Robbie or Dipper.**

**Sorry if this chapter was rubbish, next one should be/will be better :)**


	11. A surprise eviction

2:54 pm, day six

It has been 40 minutes without any heating in the Big Brother house and already housemates have token protective action. Several have put on extra layers of clothing and others are carrying blankets with them.

"Can all housemates gather in the lounge." Big Brother called.

"What is it now?" Stan moaned

Once all the housemates arrived in the lounge Big Brother revealed. "We realise it may have been too harsh to take away the privilege of heat through the house-"

"You got that right!" Snapped Robbie, from underneath some bed covers he "borrowed".

"So Big Brother would like to give you the opportunity to win it back." Continued Big Brother.

"Does anyone else find it creepy how she talks in third person?" Asked Dipper.

"Shut up Dipper!" Yells Pacifica, she then took a much lighter tone when addressing Big Brother. "So you mean, we can win back our heating? And I won't have to walk around in three onesie's at a time?"

"Yes, if the house are successful then heating will return to the house."

"Great!" Exclaimed Soos "What do we have to do?"

"Glad you asked, while you all have been gathered in here, a giant prop remote has been placed in the back of the lounge." All housemates instantly turned around to see it was true. "During the rest of the day and tomorrow this remote may pause you, when you hear "pause", you must stop what you are doing and not react to anything happening around you."

"Will the heating be back for this task?" Candy asked.

"Yes, but you only have 20 errors permitted, once this has been exceeded the heating will be turned off and you will have failed the task, causing an extra three days without heating."

"Twenty errors? This is gonna be easy as!" Robbie confidently said.

"We'll see." Big Brother replied.

"Well this looks to be fun." Said Dipper, with no sarcasm in his voice.

4:12 pm

Soos, Stan, Dipper and Wendy are chilling in the garden.

"Do you think you'll get to the final?" Wendy asked.

"Yes!" Stan confidently replied.

"Maybe#" Soos answered.

"I dunno." Shrugged Dipper. "I dont think the crowd likes me that much, am I to boring?"

"I think-" Wendy was then cut off by the sound of the Big Brother remote.

"Pause."

The house froze, the only sounds were the faint breathing of a few of the housemates. Then, the door swung open letting ten small dogs run around the house.

"Awwww!" Soos squealed and began stroking one with out thinking.

"Soos!" Dipper hissed.

"Oh! Sorry Dude!" Apologised Soos.

The puppies then made their way around other places in the house.

"Awwww!" Said Candy and Grenda in unision.

The other housemates stood completely still and remained silent, even though they were trying so hard not to laugh.

_What the hell?! _Mouthed Robbie.

The dogs then ran out of the house. "Play." All housemates then burst out laughing.

5:37 pm

Gideon and Stan are arguing in the bedroom.

"You spend way too long in the shower! Other people need to clean aswell you selfish jerk!"

"And how long do you hog the mirror for?! And choke us with the amount of hairspray you use, Piggy?!"

"Oh! Shut up!" Wendy yelled who was lying on a bed near them. Both guys stared at her.

"Pause."

Once the house had frozen, a surprise host walked through the house with a vision expert. They walked over to Robbie.

"So, there's been a lot of talk about Robbie and Pacifica, as you can see they are standing near each other, but would you say Robbie is looking at her butt?" Mabel asked a male vision expert. Robbie instantly looked down.

"Well, Mabel, as you can see he has his hands slightly on the side of his face, as if slightly embarrassed about his line of vision if in fact Pacifica turned around." The vision expert began as the rest of the house tried not too laugh. "It is a high possibility he was staring at her butt, and he's looking at his feet now."

Mabel began laughing. "shall we go to a different room? I think we should."

They both walked into the bed room where Stan and Gideon had been arguing and Wendy told them to stop.

"Now, as you can see, both Stan and Gideon are staring at Wendy. But, Gideon doesn't seem to be focusing on her face, somewhere lower, her breasts." The expert revealed.

Wendy instantly folded her arms and angrily glared at Gideon. Gideon shoke his head to try deny it.

Mabel and the expert began to leave the house but Mabel then ran up to her brother.

"You're doing great Bro-bro, I think you might have what it takes to win this! I'm so proud of you, as a host I'm not allowed to vote but if I could, I'd vote for you!" Mabel told Dipper, who remained perfectly still.

Mabel then hugged Dipper, who stopped standing still and hugged her back. "I've missed you." He whispers in her ear.

Mabel then bounced away.

"Play."

Candy and Grenda then walked up to Dipper.

"What happened?" Candy asked.

"Mabel came and started talking to me and hugged me, I couldn't ignore her so I hugged her back." Dipper explained.

"Fair enough." Said Grenda.

6: 43 pm

Robbie and Pacifica are talking about what Mabel said.

"So, were you actually checking me out?" Pacifica asked.

"Well...kinda." Admitted Robbie.

"Oh!"

7:09 pm

Grenda and Candy have decided to go to bed and try wake up before the eviction, as nothing interesting is happening in the house. Grenda has begun to fall asleep but Candy is wide awake, she notices Old Man McGucket creep in to the room and make his way over to Grenda's bed...and started gnawing on her foot!

"What on earth are you doing?!" Candy squealed.

McGucket ignored her and carried on biting Grenda's foot. Grenda then woke up and began screaming her deep voice.

"Aaah! Get off me!" Grenda screamed.

"I'm gonna eat ya!" Exclaimed Old man McGucket.

Grenda then started to punch the old man in the face and he ran off to the garden, where Robbie and Pacifica are in the pool.

"I don't want you to leave tonight Robbie." Pacifica told him.

"Me either, Pacifica." Robbie told her.

McGucket then jumped in the pool.

"What the heck, Old man!" Robbie yelled.

"Can Old man McGucket immediatley report to the diary room!" Big Brother announced.

McGucket dashed to the diary room. "I'm Old man McGucket" He screeched.

"Old man McGucket, this is serious, you have just attacked and offended one housemate. Because of your vicious act, Big Brother has no choice but to remove you from the Big Brother house! The exit is on the left." Big Brother explained.

McGucket trudged out of the exit, leaving the Big Brother house forever.

7:30 pm

The housemates are gathered in the lounge, expecting an eviction but are confused by Old man McGucket's absence.

"What's going on?" Askes Dipper.

Big Brother then reveals to the house. "Housemates, Candy, Dipper and Robbie were all up for eviction this week. However, due to McGuckets actions earlier today, he has been removed from the house and you are all safe from eviction...for now."

"Wait, what do they mean "McGuckets actions"?" Pacifica asked.

All housemates turned and stared at Candy and Grenda.

"Well..." Grenda began to explain.

* * *

**Today was my last day of school! YAY! Summer break!**

**Yeah, so let me explain what I did here with the evictions. So, most votes said to save Candy and Dipper and to evict Robbie, but the people were practically begging me to keep Robbie in so I did just once, dont expect this again. Just so you know for the future, please don't get upset if in future chapters if your favourite leaves, I have no say in what happens...its all you guys! So please dont get upset with me...get upset with each other!**

**Sorry if you see any random #'s, as soon as I uploaded this to doc manager they appeared evry where. I tried to get rid of most of them.**

**Next chapter should be better...I have some very funny stuff planned :) Review please x :D**


	12. Face to face

11:24 am, day seven

All housemates are now awake and chilling around the house. Dipper and Soos are discussing escape from the house.

"Do you think it would be possible to smash that window and jump through it?" Dipper asked.

"Doubt it, dude. Theres a big drop and fencing surrounding it." Soos told Dipper.

"What if we climbed out the open roof?" Dipper asked, pointing to the garden.

"Well it's pretty high and it leads to the stage, where we entered the house." Explained Soos. "Why you some desperate to escape anyway?"

"I'm not, it's just if you, Stan and Wendy left I'd probably go crazy, left on my own with Gideon, Robbie and all the others." Revealed Dipper.

"Fair enough, but I wouldn't attempt it." Soos replied.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, thing's are getting tense between Candy and Grenda.

"Grenda, are you wearing my top?" Candy asked.

"Well, I was just borrowing it." Replied Grenda.

"Borrowing, without asking?!" Candy was now slightly yelling.

"I didn't think it would matter, all mine are being washed so I just borrowed it, what's wrong with that?" Grenda yelled back.

"It's getting all stretched out of shape now!" Moaned Candy.

"Well, if it matters that much!" Grenda shouted, tacking the shirt off.

Gideon then walked it to the bedroom but immediately ran out when he saw Grenda standing in her bra.

"Yeah, that's right! Run!" Grenda shouted at Gideon. She then turned back to Candy. "Have your stupid top back if it means that much to you!"

"No keep it, it probably won't fit me anymore! Have it!" Candy shouted as she stormed out the bedroom.

11:56 am

Most housemates are in the garden, the majority in the pool.

"Pause."

All housemates froze, awaiting what distraction may come in. Through the doors entered a huge bunch of fan girls. They all charged in and made their way over to dipper.

"I love you Dipper!" One girl shouted.

"Please do your lamby dance!" Another shouted.

"Marry me Pines!" One screamed.

Then one girl walked straight past Dipper and over to Robbie. She was tall like Wendy, but with brown curly hair and freckles. She was dressed completely in blue apart from a necklace that said "Moonfruit infusion". (A/N: I'm sorry sweetheart, I had too :D)

"I love you, my little emo." She whispered to him. She then made her way over too an annoyed looking Pacifica. "And you can lay off shortie, you may be twelve, but I'm thirteen!" She shouted in the blondes face then sauntered out.

One more girl walked in the house, past all of Dipper's desperate fan girls and lay next to Gideon. She was quite short, with short brown hair, freckles and purple glasses. She wore casual jeans and a hoodie with a necklace that said "Danni6823" on it.

"Most people hate you, but I understand you, I love you, I want to be your Mabel!" She told him in her best seductive voice. Then all the fangirls left, blowing kisses.

"Play."

Everyone then began laughing.

"What the heck was that?!"

"That was so creepy."

"I think I'm scarred now...permantley."

1:19 pm

All the housemates have been called to the lounge.

"Why are we here?" Asked Pacifica.

"Big Brother has called you here for your nominations." Answered Big Brother.

"Nominations? Don't we go to the diary room for them?" Wendy asked.

"This week housemates will be nominating face-to-face." Big Brother revealed. "Apart from Dipper, Soos, Robbie and Pacifica, who lost their power to nominate."

"This is gonna get real akward." Said Wendy.

"Now in clockwise order, starting with Stan please stand up and give your two nominations and reasons." Instructed Big Brother. "Will you begin Stan."

"Right," Stan began, standing up. "My first nomination is Gideon-"

"Screw you Pines!" Gideon inturupted.

"...Because of that. My second nomination is Grenda because her voice annoys me." Continued Stan.

Next Wendy stood up. "My first nomination is Candy, just because I've never really got on with you. My second nomination is Gideon because yesterday he was staring at my boobs!" Wendy declared.

All housemates stared at Gideon. "I wasn't!" He defended. "That "vision expert" was making it up!"

Next Candy stood up. "My first nomination is Gideon because he's just annoying. My other nomination is Grenda because of earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Asked Robbie. But everyone just ignored him.

Gideon then stood up. "My first nomination is Stanford, for obvious reasons. My second is Pacifica 'cause you're real stuck up darling!"

"And you're not! Pacifica shouted at Gideon.

Lastly Grenda stood up. "My first nomination is Pacifica because she doesn't deserve to be here! And my second is Candy because of earlier."

"What hapened earlier?!" Robbie repeated, but again, everyone ignored him.

"So this week, Gideon, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda are up for the double eviction." Big Brother told them.

The four who were mentioned began to sulk, but then they realised what Big Brother had said.

"Double eviction?!" They asked.

"This week, two of you will be leaving." Revealed Big Brother.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter...but double eviction, dun dun dah!**

**So vote in you reviews who you want to stay, Gideon, Pacifica, Candy or Grenda. Dunno when i'll next update my fics as monday to friday I'm at an performing art school most the day's, but i'll try upload one chapter t atleast one my fics (you can say in your reviews which one.)**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	13. Day eight, chilling in the house

12:23 am, day eight

Upon hearing about the double eviction, Candy, Grenda, Gideon and Pacifica have become very nervous, knowing that their chances of leaving the house have doubled. The four have been called to the diary room to talk about their views on being up for the double eviction.

"How are you four feeling?" Big Brother enquired the four children

"Fine." Answered Candy

"I'm not to bad, worried about the eviction, though." Grenda answered

"I'm really angry that everyone turned on me!" Gideon angrily complained

"I can't believe I'm up for eviction!" Pacifica sobbed

"Yeah, 'cause they're real tears." Grenda sarcastically muttered under her breath

"Why do you think you were nominated?" Asked Big brother

"I just don't understand! I've tried so hard to be nice, but everyone thinks of me as the bad girl!" Pacifica cried

"She's a good actress." Candy whispered to Gideon, as she still wasn't speaking with Grenda

"Mmm, a bit too over the top." He whispered back

"And the rest of you?" Big brother asked the other three

"Everyone seems to think I'm annoying! And Wendy thought I was staring at her boobs! Such accusations!" Gideon ranted

"One of my nominations was because of my voice, which I can not help! It's not fair!" Grenda moaned

"Ok, thank you all for your time, you're free to go back to the house." Big brother dismissed them

As the four walked out, Robbie saw Pacifica with masscara running down her face

"Hon, are you okay? Whats wrong?" He comforted Pacifica, putting his arm around her

"I'm okay." Pacifica replied. "Just a bit worried."

"Oh, course." Robbie understood.

1:54 pm

"May all housemates gather in the lounge." Big Brother called to the housemates.

"Is this about our task?" Soos asked.

"Indeed, we are glad to inform you that the house successfully completed their task and heating will permanently resume in the house#" Congratulated Big brother.

"Wahoo!" The house cheered.

3:05 pm

Robbie and Pacifica are discussing game plans in the garden.

"Why don't we work together and help each other get to the final?" Pacifica suggested.

"How would we help each other?" Asked Robbie.

"Well, for starters we could cast the same nom- I mean...well you know what#" Pacifica tried to explain, keeping in mind that she wasn't allowed to say nominations.

"That could work, but what if you leave tomorrow?" Robbie asked.

Pacifica then paused for a moment. "If I leave, try to win."

"I will." Robbie promised

They both stared longingly in to each others eyes, unaware Wendy and Dipper were spying on them.

"Oh man, that's gross!" Exclaimed Dipper

"Nah! They're both jerks, they deserve each other." Wendy told him

"Yeah, at least Robbie's not still chasing after you!" Dipper snickered

"I know! You should have seen some of the texts he sent!" Wendy laughed

"Ha ha ha, I wish we could laugh like this forever." Dipper creepily whispered

"What did you say?" Wendy asked

"Um...nothing!" Dipper lied

"Okay then."

4:59 pm

Grenda has fallen asleep on one of the sofa's and Stan is balancing various objects on her face.

"What are you doing Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, walking in.

"Entertaining myself." Stan told him.

"By putting random objects on Grenda's face?" Soos questioned.

"Yeah why not? YOLO." Stan replied.

Gideon, who had just walked into the room, began shaking his head. "Don't say YOLO, it sounds like a weird old man thing when you say it!"

"Quiet, you swaggot!" Stan yelled at Gideon.

Gideon then stuck his snout in the air and walked away.

"What's going on?" Grenda sleepily asked.

Stan and Soos the looked at each other and ran straight out the lounge.

"Why have I got clothes, books, ash trays, brushes and other rubbish on me?!" Grenda shouted, knocking all the items on to the carpet.

* * *

**Oh dear, I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter. Look, I'm gonna be honest here *violin begins playing* at first I found this story really easy to write but as this has carried on, I'm worried it's getting to boring and I just don't really have any ideas, so sorry. *violin stops playing*. Anyways, so please vote for who you want to stay, no offense to anyone but it gets confusing adding up all the votes when some are to stay and some to evict. I'll still count all the ones from last chapter as I hadn't said this then but now and forever more please just vote to save :) Will update as soon as I can, any suggestions for anything would be very appreciated. :) Thanks.**


	14. Double eviction!

11:57 am, day nine

Candy, Grenda, Gideon and Pacifica are all anxious about the double eviction, Candy and Gideon are discussing this in the Garden.

"Are you nervous? Do you think you'll go?" Candy asks.

"Quite, I'm not sure if I'm popular with the public and if I leave I won't go home, oh no, I'll have to go back to jail!" Gideon reveals. "Do you think you'll go?"

"Not sure, I've survived being up for eviction before but who knows." Answers Candy. "Wait why would you be in jail?"

Gideon just rolls his eyes and sighs.

Meanwhile, Soos, Stan and Dipper are also discussing their thoughts on the double eviction.

"I'm so excited!" Dipper exclaimed. "I'm so hoping Gideon and Pacifica leave, though I'm not fond of Grenda or Candy."

"Tonight, when Gideon's evicted we all need to jump up in unison and begin clapping." Stan orders.

"Definitely!" Dipper enthusiastically agrees.

"How come you're so sure Gideon's going to go?" Soos asks.

Stan and Dipper both stare at the man-child. "Dude please."

12:14 am

Pacifica is walking through the house, so she will be reunited with Robbie but on her journey she finds her stepping on a piece of Lego. She falls to the floor and desperately tries to pull the small piece of plastic off her foot. She knew walking around the house barefoot.

"Curse you Moonfruit Infusion!" She screams.

Robbie then walks past her and stops at her feet. "Need a hand?" He offers, pulling her up. "Whats that on your foot?" He asks, removing the plastic from between her toes.

"Thanks." The blonde girl blushes.

12:53 am

Wendy has been called to the diary room.

"Yes?" Wendy asks.

"Wendy, as you know Candy, Grenda, Gideon and Pacifica are up for (double) eviction. Your job is to be especially nice to one of these four housemates." Instructs Big Brother.

"Oh, what?! Do I have to?" Wendy moans.

"Yes, you have to be friendly and kind to one of these four." Big Brother orders.

"Fine." Wendy sighs, leaving the diary room. _Hmm_ Wendy thinks to herself _Who can I be-friend? Not Pacifica, she's stuck up and spoilt. Not Gideon, he's too creepy. And not Grenda, she's just weird. So, I guess that leaves Candy._ Wendy then made her way to the bedroom, where Candy was on her own.

"Hey!" Wendy cheerily greeted Candy.

"Oh, hello!" Candy responded.

"Whatya doing?" Asked Wendy.

"Just packing my suitcase, because you know, I might be leaving tonight." Candy tells her.

"Yeah, be a shame if you left." Wendy lies.

"It would?" Candy questions.

"Uh, yes!" Wendy says.

"Oh ok." Says Candy.

"Do you need any help?" Wendy offers.

"Yes please!" Candy admits.

1:32 pm

Wendy has been called back to the diary room.

"Wendy," Begins Big Brother. "You were kind to Candy, and as a reward you and one other housemate will receive a chef prepared lunch."

"Really! Oh wow that's awesome! What other housemate?" Wendy asks.

"That's up to you. Go select one and bring them back here." Instructs Big Brother.

"Hmm, ok!" Wendy then rushes back to the house and runs up to Dipper. "Hey, I won this secret task thing and I got a special lunch for two so I was wondering if...you and me?"

"You want to share your prize, with me?" Dipper asks, blushing uncontrollably. "Sure, I'd love too!"

"Great c'mon!" Wendy then drags Dipper with her to the diary room where a romantic looking dinner had been set up. There was a round table with two chairs at each end, in the middle of the table was a slim vase and one single red rose. Dipper and Wendy both sat down at opposite ends of the table.

"Well, this is nice." Wendy comments.

"Yeah." Dipper agrees.

Then, two male waiters walked in with silver trays with two plates and glasses on them. On the one of the plates there was a beef fillet steak and on the other chocolate coated strawberries, it was obviously intended that they would be eating off the same plate. Two glasses of bubbling lemonade were put down next to them aswell. Dipper and Wendy then clinked their glasses together and had a romantic lunch.

7:30 pm, Eviction time!

All the housemates have gathered in the lounge.

"Candy, Grenda, Gideon, Pacifica, tonight two of you will be leaving!" Mabel announces from outside, but is still heard from inside the house. "The first of you, who is saved, is...Candy!"

"I'm safe!" Candy sighs in relief. "I thought I'd be leaving!"

"Now, Pacifica, Grenda, Gideon the next name I read out, will be leaving the house!" Mabel dramatically begins.

Pacifica then hugs Robbie as he whispers in her ear. "I hope it's not you."

"The next housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house is...Grenda. You have 15 seconds to say your goodbyes."

"Oh no! I've been evicted, darn!" Grenda sulked.

She then began saying good-bye to all the housemates and stopped in front of Candy.

"Okay, well I'm leaving now and I just want to say I'm really sorry and I hope you get to the final." Grenda apologised.

"I'm sorry aswell!" Candy hugged Grenda.

"Grenda, you have been evicted, please leave the big brother house! Grenda, you have been evicted, please leave the big brother house!" Mabel repeated, as Grenda had exceeded her 15 seconds.

"Yeah, I'm leaving!" Grenda called to her, she then ran to the top of the stairs and out the door.

Grenda was now outside of the Big Brother house standing next to Mabel, the happily reunited and hugged.

"So, Grenda, lets talk about your time in the house." Mabel starts to interview. "What would you say was the highlight?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. probably when we paused and all those cute puppies came in!" Answers Grenda.

"Good, and who do you hope will win?" Asks Mabel.

"Probably Candy, even though we did get in that big argument." Grenda replies.

"Right well, I'm glad you had a good time, now you can just take that door there," Mabel told Grenda pointing to a door at the end of the stage. "You are now free!"

Grenda then left, leaving Mabel and the massive crowd of various fans. Mabel then changed her attention to the house. "Right, Gideon, Pacifica, one of you will be staying and one of you will be leaving!" Mabel announces.

'I hope it's Pacifica.' Candy mouths.

'Me too.' Gideon mouths back.

Robbie and Pacifica are snuggling against each other. The rest of the house on the edge of their seats.

"The name I next call out will be leaving the house, never to return!" Mabel builds up the drama. "And that person is...Pacifica!"

Pacifica's confident smile is then wiped off her face. "What? You're kidding?"

"Pacifica you have 15 seconds to say your good byes!" Mabel tells.

"Thats not fair!" Pacifica then begins sobbing into Robbie's chest.

"Come on girl, you'll be okay! At least you're not stuck here with the Pines and other weirdo's." Robbie comforts.

"Yeah, but I want to be with you." Pacifica then wipes away her tears on her sleeve. "I hope you win."

"Hey, me too, Babe." Robbie tells her.

"Pacifica, you have been evicted, please leave the big brother house!" Mabel shouts.

"Just a sec, you freak!" Pacifica snaps, then softens her expression as she turns back to Robbie. "I'll watch every day and vote to keep you in!" She promises. "You could still win this."

Pacifica then runs to the top of the stairs and waves as she leaves, and even blows a kiss to Robbie.

Pacifica then walks down to stand with Mabel, but pays her no attention as she is busy posing from the press taking her pictures.

"Pacifica!" Mabel snaps her fingers, trying to get the girls attention.

Pacifica then turns to face her. "Oh right, what is it?"

"So, lets talk about your time in the house." Mabel begins.

"Right-o, well I enjoyed it, but I wish I'd got further...to the final prehaps." Answers Pacifica.

"Yeah, well you didn't, what was your favourite part?"

"Spending hours with my Robbie."

"Okay, well I'm not going to bother asking you who you want to win, so, who'd you hope's evicted next?" Mabel asks.

"That brat Wendy Corduroy!" Pacifica hisses.

"Okay, well Pacifica, there's a door over there, use it!" Mabel orders.

Pacifica then walks away, pulling the occasional pose at a photographer.

* * *

**Haha, Grenda and Pacifica are gone now, poor Robbie, but eh it wasn't up to me was it? :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next should be better and I will use some of the nice reviews some of you left :)**

**Oh and just a quick reply to the guest who wrote:**

**Sparks flew,a passion lit with a match of shame and sorrow, yet the wick  
leading up slowly and sweetly up to the point they were in. There eyes closed,  
they waited for the firework to burst in flames, ones they never felt before.  
And, at the sweet release, the shell of themselves ripped off and a  
shower of  
light,warmth,and hope surrounded opened their eyes to see such  
beauty around  
them, engulfing them, holding them safely as no one had ever  
gasped at the  
sight in front of them.  
True love.**

**I just want to tell you that it sounds really awesome, like REALLY awesome and you should put it in your "Gravity falls kissing" :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Alliances and fan mail

10:13 pm, day nine

Robbie has come to the diary room to speak about his thoughts on Pacifica leaving.

"I'm really gonna miss my Pacifica! I can't believe she's gone!" Robbie sobbed. "I mean, granted she was a bit stuck up at times, but I felt like she's the only one who understood me. And, I never thought I'd find love after Wendy, but I really liked her!" Robbie moaned.

"Big Brother is sorry you lost a friend tonight, Robbie, but there is nothing we can do about it." Big Brother answered.

"I know." Robbie sadly hung his head.

9:56 am, day ten

As all the housemates are now awake, Big Brother has called them to the lounge.

"Housemates, Big Brother has an important announcement for you." Big Brother begins. "This week, you will be able to talk about and discuss nominations."

"Cool!" Wendy cheers.

"So we can talk about all our nominations? And prehaps influence other people's?" Stan menacingly asks.

"Yes." Big Brother simply answers.

10:27 am

Candy and Gideon are in the garden, discussing nominations.

"What I think we should do, is nominate the same people." Gideon instructs.

"Yeah sure, but why?" Asks Candy.

"Well, you want to get the final don't ya? Well, the others are gonna try nominate us so they get to the final, they see us as threats." Gideon begins to explain. "So like Dipper and the others will nominate us, but if we both nominate the same people, they're more likely to be put up for eviction."

"Right, that makes sense, but what if the people don't exactly nominate us, like one person may nominate you and Robbie and then someone else might nominate me and Stan." Candy points out.

"That's why we have to make the same nominations!" Gideon reveals.

"Okay, but who?" Candy asks.

"Well, we need to take out that group that's forming, you know between Dipper, Wendy, Stanford and Soos." Gideon tells.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So if we have to get rid of them we should nominate the ringleaders, Dipper and Wendy?" Candy suggests.

"Exactly, Sweetheart." Gideon congratulates.

10:52 am

Dipper and Wendy are in the bedroom, also discussing nominations.

"Who do you think you're going to nominate?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"Not sure, probably Robbie and Gideon, or maybe Candy. Depends who annoys me on the day I guess." Wendy explains.

"No way?! Me too!" Dipper agrees.

"Really?" Wendy asks.

"Maybe." Dipper tells her and they both begin laughing.

3:01 pm

Big Brother has called the housemates to the lounge.

"What is it this time?" Robbie groaned.

"Big Brother has been receiving various fan letters to you housemates." Big Brother told them. "But, we will not be giving them to you until you win them."

"Fan mail, eh? I guess I must have hundreds." Stan thought out loud.

"Yeah, all saying what a boring housemate you are." Gideon added.

"Oh yeah, and what would yours say? "Wow Gideon! Your such an amazing child and I love your hair and you look like you've lost weight since you entered that house!" Is that what you're expecting yours to say?" Stan mocked.

Gideon angrily glared at Stan. "How dare you talk to me like that, old man!"

"I'll talk to you how I want, fatty!" Stan snapped.

There was a long pause before Big Brother continued. "In order to receive each of your letters, you must individually complete the obstacle course set up in the garden." Big Brother instructed. "Those willing to take part in the horrors that will await them will go to the garden and stand behind the red line, those who are not participating may sit on the chairs behind the yellow line."

"Wait, horrors?" Candy repeated. "I dunno about this."

"Me either, I think I'll just watch." Soos agreed.

The housemates then made their way into the garden, Dipper, Gideon, Robbie and Wendy standing behind the red line and Stan, Soos and Candy behind the yellow. They all looked at the obstacle course in front of them, there was a rope above a pool of some green slimy looking substance, a giant muddy puddle and just before the end, two water canons.

"I hope this is worth it." Robbie sighed, took a deep breath and ran.

He managed to get across the rope without falling in the slime but tripped over, head first in to the giant muddy puddle. The mud was then washed off by the water canons that splashed him until he weakly grabbed a golden envelope.

"That was horrible." He wept and began shaking himself dry. "Lets see just what this letter says." Robbie then opened up his envelope and read out loud.

"Robbie,  
I seem to be the only person that actually likes you, so how's bout you stop being such a jerk? Then you might have a chance at winning, which I wouldn't mind as you're the only character I think is interesting enough. Oh, and lose the fringe ;) Good luck!  
Lots of scones and crumpets from Britain, Moonfruit x

PS: Now Pacifica's gone, how about you and me? XXXX "

Robbie paused for a second and read through the letter again. "Wait a sec, is this the same weirdo that came up to me when we had to freeze? And what does she mean "Lose the fringe" ?"

"Hmmm, well if Robbie could do it, how hard can it be?" Dipper muttered to himself.

Just before Dipper stepped on to the obstacle course of horrors, Big Brother revealed something to him. "Dipper, you by far have had the most fan mail, in some housemates cases you have five times as many as them."

"Really? Who would write to Dipper?" Robbie questioned.

"Way more people would write to Dipper than you, Robbie!" Wendy argued.

"Yeah, and Dipper's letters probably don't say how much of a jerk he is!" Stan added.

"So what about me having more mail than the others?" Dipper asked Big Brother, trying to ignore the bickering housemates.

"For each housemate we picked one letter for them, but in your case, as there was so many nice ones, you have the chance to win two." Big Brother told him. "Unlike the other housemates you will have to run through the course twice."

"Alright then." Dipper agrees.

"Wait, that's not fair! Why should Dipper get to win two letters? What about me?" Gideon whinned.

"Well Gideon, unfortunately for you, you did not receive many fan mail and the letters you did receive were cussing and threats, apart from one, which you may win." Big Brother tells Gideon.

"It's still not fair!" Gideon sulks.

Dipper then prepairs himself for the course and runs as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he slipped of the rope and fell head first in to the green slime. Dipper began coughing and spluttering but didn't give up. He forced himself up and wadded through the mud and then finally got to the water cannons and collapsed. He weakly grabbed his first letter then made his way back through the course and grabbed his second letter.

"Whoa! That was exhausting!" Dipper pants.

"Well done Dipper! I'll have a go next." Wendy says.

"So, let's see what these say." Dipper smiles and opens his first letter.

"Dear Dipper,

OMG! your like my number one fan. Maybe we could hang out sometime you know just me and you. Oh and here's my number so you can call me- 27864 74872 Oh and maybe you could invite me into the big brother house so we could meet face to face- I'll send a letter to Mabel bout that one. I love you!

Well I hope I will final get to meet you  
Your no. 1 fan  
GravityFallsGirl22 xxxxxx" Dipper read. "Okay, that's kind of creepy. Lets see what the other one says." Dipper then opens up his second letter.

"To Dipper Pines,

Throughout the times of watching the live feed in the BB house, I've always voted for you to stay in, no matter how many have put you up for nominations to leave the house, including Gideon. As a matter of fact, I think besides Pacifica, he is the only other one who voted for you to leave the house! I really can't stand him! But I have to know, how is like living in the same house with piggy? lol! Are there ever enough food in the house for you and the others living there with him around? Does he truly make a pig of himself or? :D You can tell me :D

But just know that you have a fan out there that has voted for you to stay and win the prize when this is all over :) Stay strong Pines. :)

-Alisi Thorndyke :) " Dipper then smiled. "It's so nice to know I have these great fans, not just these two girls but all of you who have kept me in, thank you!" Dipper then began to laugh. "And it is torture living with 'piggy'."

"What?! Shut up!" Gideon yells.

Dipper ignored him and continued. "There's not much food in the house as it is, but Gideon always makes sure that he has more than anyone else, if anyone else ever gets any food."

"How dare you!" Gideon screams. "Don't you talk about me like that!"

Dipper then laughed even more and continued. "Hmm, is someone shouting at me? Because all I hear is Oink oink oink!"

All the housemates (apart from Gideon) began laughing.

"Well Dipper, as you were so brave, I'll have a go now." Wendy tells him.

The ginger teen then makes her way to the start of the obstacle course and takes a deep breath before beginning. She manages to get half way across the rope before falling in the slime, but she just laughs and carries on. She then skips through the mud, as her boots and jeans are usually dirty and she thinks nothing of it. But, as soon as she comes to the water cannons, she screams as the ice-cold, pellucid water slaps her face. Wendy eventually manages to get to the end of the course and retrieves her letter. Wendy then makes her way around the course and back to the others, collapsing next to Dipper.

"You were so fast, Wendy." Dipper tells her.

"Thanks." She weakly replies. "So, lets see what this letter says." Wendy then opens her letter and reads it out loud.

"Dear Wendy,

You are by far the best and most attractive housemate in Big Brother. I want to see you win and will vote for you as many times as I can. I am in love with you! I have several posters of you on my wall, for the times Gravity Falls : Big Brother isn't on. Can't wait for more of you, my favourite Corduroy.

Signed, your biggest fan :D "

Wendy then rolled her eyes. "Well, it's nice to have fans, but this letter is a bit creepy."

Finally Gideon made his way to the start of the obstacle course.

"This is going to be funny." Stan whispered to Soos, who nodded in agreement.

Gideon then began walking across the rope, but it snapped under his weight. Gideon then began screaming as he was in the slime, but eventually got himself and made his way to the mud, which he slipped over in. Gideon then crawled through the rest of the mud and to the water canons, that instantly soaked him. Gideon then grabbed his letter and held it above his hair triumphantly.

He then joins the other housemates and begins to read out his letter.

" Dear Gideon Gleeful  
With out you a white rose will be no longer be white  
And with out you my life shows no light  
So just saying you are the cutest thing my lil eyes have ever seen and without you I could not go to sleep at night murmuring your name as my eyes drift close and my dreams are filled with contentment  
Yes I am a few years older than you but I can wait and I'm sure you could catch up quickly if I feed you enough  
Are they feeding you enough there Gideon? Is Dipper stealing all the food? Or maybe it's any of the other contestants?  
I swear to you as soon as you win I'm going to treat you to the biggest ice cream you have ever seen  
Would you like that or I could give anything you want  
I swear I will  
Honest  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Love danni6823 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "

For a moment Gideon just stared at the creepy love letter then screwed it up and threw it behind him. "Well, at least she didn't insult my hair or give me her phone number."

* * *

**WOW! I think that was the longest chapter I've written for this fic :) Thanks to all of you who gave me great fan mail to put in this! Just to clarify, the phone number in GFGirl22's letter obviously isn't her real, it was just a bunch of random numbers.**

**Sadly, in my country, Big Brother has finished :( But luckily the guy I wanted to win did, YAY SAM! Haha, screw you Dexter! Screw you Hazel! And now celebrity big brother has started, the only problem with that is there's only usually one celebrity I've heard of and the rest are old soap stars and retired foot ballers and one housemate from America and some idiot of T.O.W.I.E. This year the only celebrity I'd heard of was Louis Spence and I know it's going to be very annoying with him in, then again, I said that when Rylan Clarke came in last year and when Jedward (Biggest Gideon lookalikes ever!) came in and now I love Rylan and hate Jedward a little less! But who knows, maybe I'll be inspired...**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Bad nominations

10:10 am, day eleven

Stan and Soos are in the bedroom discussing nominations.

"So, who are you going to nominate? Gideon? Robbie?" Soos asks.

"I would have, but I decided against it." Stan tells him.

"How come?" Soos asks.

"Well, you see I realised that these are the last nominations, so the housemates who aren't up for eviction as you know will stay till next week, next week everyone is up for eviction and the viewers vote for who they want to win and then the one housemate with the least amount of votes goes, then all the others go to the final." Stan begins to explain. "So, why waste my nomination on housemates who aren't popular with the fans, where as if we both vote for the more popular housemates, then we could get to the final."

"Dude, you lost me." Soos admits.

"Basically, we should both vote for the most popular housemates to get rid of, instead of the less popular housemates." Stan sums up.

"So who would the "most popular" housemates be?" Asks Soos.

"Even though this may seem a bit back stab-y, it would be Dipper and Wendy." Stan tells Soos.

"You're going to nominate your own nephew?" Soos disbelieves.

"Look, if he leaves he'll be with Mabel. And we'll have a greater chance of winning." Stan desperately tries to justify his decision and win Soos round. "Are you with me?"

"I- I don't know. I'll decide at the time." Soos answers.

10:43 am

Dipper, Soos, Wendy, Candy and Gideon are all in the lounge talking about their experience in the house.

"I'm having so much fun in the house, I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I have." Wendy joyfully expresses.

"Same!" Dipper agrees.

"I feel like this has been a real journey for me. I think I've found out more about me, stuff I didn't know." Candy reveals.

"Same dude!" Says Soos.

"I agree. I feel like I came in to the house a boy but I'll be coming out a man." Gideon tells. Awkward silence feels the room as Dipper, Soos, Wendy and Candy stare at Gideon.

"What?!" Dipper exclaims.

"Well, I entered this the house a young, naïve Lil' boy, but I'll be coming out, a man!" Gideon explains.

"More like you came in a boy and are coming out a bell-end!" Wendy corrected.

Dipper, Soos and Candy all began laughing as Gideon angrily stormed off.

11:29 am

Wendy is in the bedroom, making her bed when Robbie walks in and puts his arm around her.

"Hey, babe!" He greets her. Wendy then pushes her away. "Okay, look girl. I know our relationship was a bit of a roller coaster, we had ups, we had downs and sadly, it came to an end, but that doesn't mean we can't have another ride."

"What?! Did you seriously just compare us to a roller coaster?! And not just that, you said have another ride, as in you want me to date you so we have ups and downs? You're so stupid Robbie!" Wendy shouted at him.

"Is it a crime I love you so much?" Robbie asked.

"Yes!" Wendy shouted in a matter-of-fact way and stormed out.

1:30 pm

One by one the housemates are called to the diary room to cast their nominations. First Dipper.

"Right, so for my first nomination, I will be nominating Gideon. Just because he's annoying, arrogant, selfish and doesn't deserve to be here. My second nomination would be Robbie, he's also self-centered and annoys me." Dipper says.

Next Candy comes to the diary room.

"Right so I'll be nominating Wendy and Dipper. Wendy because I don't get on with her, I'm sure she's a nice girl but we just never got on. Dipper because even though he is sweet, he's boring."

As soon as Candy leaves, Gideon enters.

"Nomination, my nominations are firstly, Dipper Pines. I hate that boy SO much! He is horrible and evil! He's a game player, all he ever talks is crap! He needs to be evicted, I swear I'll go insane if he doesn't leave!" Gideon rants. "My second nomination is Wendy Corduroy. She is rude and inappropriate! She thinks she's so fantastic, but she's not!"

Once Gideon stormed out, Wendy made her way in.

"Oooh nomination time! I'm nominating Candy and Robbie. Robbie is so desperate, as soon as he found he couldn't get round me, he began leading Pacifica on even though she was four years younger than him. And now he's gone back to chasing after me! As for Candy, she seems very two faced, a real back stabber if you ask, which is why I'm nominating her." Wendy explained.

Next Robbie entered.

"Let's just get this over with. My nominations are Dipper and Soos because I don't like them, no doubt they nominated me. Okay, I'm done." Robbie gabled and trudged out.

Stan then entered the diary room to cast his nominations.

"Hmmm, so this week, my nominations are different to usual. My first nomination is Wendy, I don't think anyone really likes her, apart from Dipper. Which brings me to my second nomination, it was going to be Dipper, but I've been thinking. I can't nominate my nephew, I'm not that heartless. My second nomination is Soos, he too is a great guy, but the competition is getting serious now and I'm not sure he's ready for it."

Stan then left and the last housemate, Soos, finally entered.

"My nominations are going to be Dipper and Wendy. I love them both, okay, they're to of my best friends but I honestly want to win this...I'm so sorry!" Soos began crying as he left the diary room.

3:11 pm

All the housemates have been ordered to the lounge to discover who is up for eviction.

"Housemates, this week Dipper, Wendy, Robbie and Soos are all up for eviction." Big Brother tells them.

"Again? It seems I'm always up for eviction." Dipper sighs.

Soos then loses it and breaks down in to tears again.

"Soos? What's wrong? If it's the fact your up for eviction you'll be fine, you're a great guy, I'm sure the public love you." Dipper comforts.

"No, it's not that." Soos continues to sob. "It's that I nominated you! You and Wendy!"

"You did? Why? Did we do something to upset you?" Wendy asks.

"No. It's just because Stan said to me that you two were the most popular housemates and I needed to nominate you if I wanted to win." Soos confesses.

"Stan?" Dipper realises. "You nominated us too?"

"No, not you Dipper, just Wendy." Stan admits. "And...Soos..."

"You nominated me?" Soos began crying floods of tears.

Gideon then stood up "You people make me sick! Nominating Dipper and Wendy just so you could get to the final!" Gideon shook his head and began tsk'ing.

"You hypocrite!" Candy shouted. "You nominated them both!"

"So did you! You just wanted to get to the final!" Gideon shouts back.

"Right, so let me get this right, everyone voted for Dipper and I because you think we're "popular"?" Wendy asks.

"I didn't nominate you." Robbie tells Wendy.

"You're all so stupid!" Wendy criticized before storming off, shortly followed by Dipper.

* * *

Right, so this "week" Dipper, Wendy, Robbie and Soos are up for eviction, so please vote in your reviews who you want to save and who you want to evict. Thanks for reading and Please review!


	17. Another eviction

10:29 am, day thirteen (nothing interesting happened on day twelve)

Wendy and Dipper are in the garden, discussing their fears of being evicted tonight. Robbie is now approaching Wendy.

"I hope neither of us get evicted, your real fun to hang out wi– oh dear, don't look now." Wendy warns as Robbie comes closer.

"Hey Wendy! Look, I'm sorry about the other day, really. I didn't mean to offend you, I just want to be with you." Robbie explains. "Please take me back!"

"No way, Robbie! Now leave Dipper and I alone!" Wendy snaps.

"Yeah!" Dipper agrees.

"Fine." Robbie storms off, cursing Dipper under his breath.

10:54 am

Candy is in the bedroom, Gideon then walks up to her.

"So, Candy, you're friends with Mabel." Gideon begins.

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose, you'd be able to get me, some of her hair? Would you?" Gideon asks.

"What?!" Candy exclaims.

"Well, just a small bit."

"No! I'm not getting her hair for you! That's just plain creepy!" Candy refuses.

"Please!" Gideon pleads.

"No!" Candy storms out. "That is one weird boy."

"What's that about?" Dipper and Soos ask, as they walked past when Candy was screaming.

"Gideon asked me to give him some of Mabel's hair." She tells them.

Soos and Dipper exchange looks, then Dipper angrily stormed in to the bedroom and began shouting at Gideon.

2:45 pm

Stan has taken it upon himself to make lunch for the whole house.

"Wait, I thought you only cared about yourself, how come you're making lunch for everyone?" Wendy asked.

"There's nothing better to do, plus with the finals coming up, I want to have done at least one nice thing." Stan tells her.

"You're a saint, dude." Soos complements Stan.

"Thank you Soos." Stan thanks him. As soon as Stan is distracted, the frying pan behind him bursts in to flames.

"Aaah!" Stan screams. In desperation, Stan throws a glass of water over the oven, but this just causes it to smoke more.

"Err, good luck, Mr Pines." Soos and Wendy back out of the kitchen.

Eventually, Stan made everyone in the house, omelettes to be proud of. He also took care to give the housemates up for eviction bigger slices, and on the way out, he spat on Gideon's.

"Oh wow Grunkle Stan, I don't think any of your cooking has ever looked so appetising." Dipper tells him.

"Thanks, Dips."

4:56 pm

Candy is on her own in the garden pool, but is soon accompanied by Robbie.

"Hey, Candy!" Robbie greets her.

"Robbie, what do you want?" Candy asks, rolling her eyes at the teenager.

"Hey, I'm just spending time with my good friend, you." Robbie expresses.

"We're not friends!" Candy snaps. "You're just plain weird!"

"Come on Candy, don't you want to date a sixteen year old?"

"No!"

Wendy, who was near by and heard Robbie annoying Candy, ran up to Robbie and slapped him across the cheek.

"You are disgusting! Your a horrible manipulative little toad!" Wendy shouts at him. "Stop flirting with every girl in the bleeding house!"

Her and Candy then walk a way from the emo filth together.

"Please Wendy, take me back!"

5:15 pm

Wendy has been called to the diary room.

"Wendy," Big Brother begins. "You know Big Brother does not accept any form of psyichal violence, earlier this evening, you hit Robbie."

"For a good reason, he is the biggest jerk in the world!" Wendy argues.

"No matter what the reason was, Robbie did not use violence on you, where as you did. Big Brother is issuing you with a formal warning and you must apologise to Robbie." Big Brother orders.

"Seriously? Why should I apologise?" Wendy continuously argues.

"If you refuse, you will immediately be removed from the house." Big Brother warns her.

Wendy's rebellious spirit soon disappears. "Fine, I'll apologise!"

Wendy was then dismissed from the diary room and stormed over to the jerk, Robbie V "Sorry." She spat.

7:18 pm

All the housemates had gathered in the lounge, ready for the eviction. They hadn't been told too, they all just did it on their own accord.

"I really hope you don't go." Wendy tells Dipper.

"I don't want you to go either." Dipper replies. He then sees Soos looking sad. "I hope you don't leave either, Soos."

Soos smiles. "And I hope neither of you dudes go."

Dipper then turned back to Wendy. "And I especially hope you don't go."

Wendy suddenly blushed. "Thanks Dip-" She was then interrupted by Gideon.

"Awww, isn't it sweet Dipper and Wendy are friends?" Sarcastically says to the whole house. "Hey Wendy, how did you feel on day one, when Dipper weaselled his was into your bed?"

"What?" Wendy asked. "What's the annoying midget going on about this time?"

"Were you not awake? When Dipper got in to bed with you? On the very first day, Dipper Pines went in to your bed, he would of had his way with you too, if I hadn't been awake to stop him." Gideon reveals.

"Oh, busted!" Robbie laughs.

"You liar, Gideon! Okay, so I accidently went into Wendy's bed, but I didn't realise it was her's, I thought it was Soos'." Dipper defends himself.

"You would have gotten in to bed with Soos?" Stan asks.

"No! Soos was already asleep, but after a night on the floor, I was tired, Soos said I could rest in his bed, but I accidently went in Wendy's. She was still asleep." Dipper explains. He then turns to face Wendy. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. It just sounds like an accident, it's ok. Gideon's just trying to make us get into an arguement, 'cause he's weird like that." Wendy says.

"It's time for the eviction!" Mabel begins. "The votes are in, the next housemate to leave, and the seventh evictee is...Robbie! You have twenty seconds to say your Good byes."

"I'm leaving?! That aint fair!" Robbie sulked.

He then trudged out of the house, and towards Mabel and the flashing cameras.

"So, Robbie, how does it feel to be the seventh evictee?" Mabel asks.

"Well, I hoped I'd get further." Robbie admits.

"Awww, well you didn't!" Mabel snaps.

"We all noticed, how some of the girls in the house caught your fancy." Mabel points out.

"Yeah, I just really missed by 'Cifica." Robbie tells.

"I'm not yours!" A blonde girl in the audience shouts.

As she comes closer, everyone can see it's Pacifica.

"I would have been yours, but the way you acted was disgusting!" Pacifica shouts.

"I'm sorry Babe!" Robbie apologises.

"Forget it! Forget you ever had me!" The girl then storms off.

"Ouch!" Mabel tries to cover up her laughs and giant, brace filled smile.

* * *

**And now, Robbie is gone!**

**I want to tell you all, that now you can begin voting for who you want to win. You can vote each chapter up until the final, but you can only vote for who you want to win, votes to evict won't be counted. Either next chapter or the one after, the housemate with the least votes will leave, then it will be the final.**

**Just to remind you, theses are the house mates you can vote for:**

**Dipper**

**Wendy**

**Gideon**

**Soos**

**Stan**

**Candy**

**You can vote for three peoples per chapter, so get voting :)**


End file.
